That Blessed Arrangement
by TheOrginalBibliophile
Summary: King Hades of Asphodel has a problem: King Zeus of Olympus is threatening war. How can King Poseidon of Oceanus fix his problem? Nicercy Mpreg AU.
1. King Hades Has a Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

(You get ten bonus points if you catch all my mythology references)

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic. If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid, this could probably be T but there will be coarse language and some sexy times coming up in later chapters.

This is a total AU; some of the characters are OOC but that's intentional. I've changed ages and

exaggerated some personalities to suit my story.

Chapter I

King Hades Has a Problem

Ψ

King Hades of Asphodel sat behind his desk gazing at parchments of battle strategies and troop movements absentmindedly running his hand through his shoulder-length black hair, his dark eyes glinting with annoyance. King Zeus of Olympus was threatening war with Asphodel, _again_. Since the discovery of the richest gold mine in Asphodel's history had been made known to him, King Zeus had doubled his efforts to gain control over the kingdom of Asphodel. Zeus' ambassador, Aphrodite, had been trying her best to threaten, manipulate, and coerce Hades into signing her king's newest contracts, but her charming speech had yet to be effective. Asphodel was easily the wealthiest nation on the continent, and this newly discovered mine just made them a more appealing target for the greedy bastard. Zeus was constantly sending Aphrodite to Asphodel for _re-negotiations_ of their trade agreements. But King Hades was not a fool. Ambassadors, especially Aphrodite, traveled via the Kings' Highway in large caravans with their valets and royal escorts. They did not traverse the borders and countryside of Asphodel with a single bodyguard on horseback before entering the capital, Elysium. Nor do emissaries of trade attempt to eavesdrop on the war councils, or monitor his troops' and his general's movements. Did Zeus really think he wouldn't recognize a spy, especially such an obvious one as Aphrodite?

If it were just a matter of war with Zeus, King Hades would not be so disturbed. King Zeus of Olympus had the larger army, to be sure, but he couldn't compare to the cunning King Hades and his general, Charon. The two were military geniuses. What really concerned King Hades was Zeus' potential alliance with King Poseidon of Oceanus. According to Hades' ambassador, Hermes, King Zeus had been pursuing a new treaty with King Poseidon; it was an obvious attempt for Zeus to gain control in Oceanus, and that alliance could only hurt Asphodel. Hades could easily manage a war against either Zeus or Poseidon, but both at the same time? Asphodel may be the wealthiest but they were the smallest: in land and population. His army would only prevail at the extreme cost of his people. Hades would be forced to draft every eligible male in his kingdom, raise taxes, and levy crops. But even those measures would not guarantee him the means to defend against two such great armies.

No, the good king would rather yield than force his people through such hardships. King Hades needed to form an alliance between himself and King Poseidon before King Zeus could manage that treaty. Hopefully King Poseidon saw King Zeus as a threat as well. The assistance of King Poseidon's vast military and navy would be very useful support for King Hades, for Zeus would have to move his troops through Oceanus to invade Asphodel.

Asphodel, situated in the southwest of the great continent Gaea, was essentially landlocked. It was surrounded by the impassible Tartarus Mountain Range on the southwestern coasts and inland by the nation of Oceanus to the north and east. The great Tartarus Mountains curled around the entire western and southern coasts of the continent Gaea, completely blocking any access to the Great Okeanos Ocean from land while protecting Asphodel from any naval attacks.

Oceanus lay in the center of the continent and claimed nearly the entirety of the eastern coast. Inland, its vast rolling fields and innumerable lakes, streams, and rivers stretched south to Asphodel and west to the Tartarus Mountains. Asphodel's border with Oceanus, and main source of water, was the mighty River Styx that flowed out of the Tartarus Range.

Olympus, kingdom of Zeus, occupied the northeast of the continent. It is separated from Oceanus by the River Okeanos, which flowed east to west, empting to the Great Okeanos Ocean through the Tartarus Mountains. Zeus' troops would have to travel the whole of the continent Gaea and cross two great rivers just to reach King Hades. If Hades managed an alliance with Poseidon Zeus' army would be cut down before they could reach Asphodel. But If Poseidon were to join Zeus, they would easily surround and lay waste to Asphodel. An allegiance with Poseidon would surely hamper King Zeus' efforts; if not completely dissuade the invasion. These are the reasons that caused King Hades to pull out his quill and draft a letter to King Poseidon, inviting him to Asphodel for talks of treaty. He sealed the letter and gave it to his ambassador, Hermes, to deliver personally with the upmost discretion.

Ψ

Four weeks later had King Hades and King Poseidon drinking wine and discussing treaties in the former's study. King Poseidon was more than eager for peace talks with King Hades. King Zeus' greed and lust for power had led to many small squabbles between the three kings. Poseidon was seeking a solution before their disagreements could escalate into war.

"I am quite pleased with our new agreement Hades. Zeus will think twice about setting against us now that we are banded together, and with your natural resources combined with my forges, a most beneficial trade will be made. But I wonder, what have you to offer me to seal this treaty?" inquired King Poseidon while stroking his black goatee, his green eyes locking on King Hades.

"I had thought, Poseidon, that the gold would be sufficient. What more do you request of me?"

"I desire a marriage to secure this treaty. It is nothing to share gold; to share our children ensures trust."

Hades' black eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"But, as you know, my daughter Bianca is already wed these three years to my advisor Thanatos."

"Your son Nico is still quite single, unless that has changed in the past weeks?"

"My son is the heir and hope of Asphodel. He is honor bound to marry a woman and produce an heir. You have only sons and such a marriage goes against every tradition here in Asphodel. Surely you understand this?" replied Hades with much annoyance. He would not sacrifice his family's claim to the throne for a treaty!

"If it's an heir you worry about, you need not fret on that matter," laughed Poseidon, "Our family has never wanted for heirs. Besides, I only seek for the wellbeing of my youngest son, Perseus; the entailment of the crown leaves all to my heir, Triton. The ancient laws must be followed, but I wish for my younger sons to be provided for as well."

"Perhaps, Poseidon," Hades replied reluctantly, his curiosity getting the better of him, "you should explain to me how your _son_ will give my family heirs."

Ψ

Prince Nicolas Hades Alexander V the Heir and Hope of Asphodel, Prince Nico for short, was in the middle of sword practice with his best friend and valet, Leo, when he was summoned by his father. His older sister, Princess Bianca, and their chambermaid, Reyna, looked up from their gossiping as Thanatos, Hades' Advisor, came to fetch him. Bianca rose to greet her husband after he told the young prince of his summons. Panting slightly Nico wiped the sweat from his pale brow and gave his sword, crafted of the finest Stygian Iron, to Leo. He had his suspicions about why Thanatos had come for him, and what this particular meeting would be about. Tensions had been high between Asphodel and Olympus, and the poor negotiations had Nico dreading which horrid daughter of Zeus he would end up married to. Nico knew that as the heir and hope of Asphodel his marriage would surely be arranged, but he had hoped that day would be far, far into his future, and certainly _not_ to one of King Zeus' brats. He resigned himself to his fate, attempted to straighten his curly mess of black hair and disheveled clothes, and left his party with a sigh.

Ψ

"Father, you wished to speak with me?" greeted Nico with a bow.

"Nico" King Hades raised a black eyebrow in acknowledgement, "Do you know why I requested an audience with you son?"

"I have my suspicions, sir. Is this concerning the tensions with Olympus?"

"Indeed it is. I have, at long last, worked out a very beneficial alliance, and consequent trade arrangement. War will be avoided, new trade made, and you shall be married as a sign of trust for our little arrangement. The wedding will be held on the first of next month; Ambassador Hermes will help you make the arrangements. I myself am quite pleased with how this whole ordeal has turned out. Zeus won't be fool enough to declare war now and it is about time you settled down. You're twenty-one years old Nico! I had been married to your mother three years, and fathered Bianca and yourself, by my twenty-first year."

"Which one of Zeus' brood will it be then Father?" sighed Nico interrupting his father's favorite lecture. He had met King Zeus' daughters two years prior when he accompanied his father to Olympus for the wedding of Prince Apollo, King Zeus' heir. Athena was the most arrogant know-it-all he had ever met. He watched her get in an argument over _weaving_, of all things. Artemis, Apollo's twin, seemed to hate men in general. Nico and Leo had nicknamed Artemis and her chambermaids "The Hunters" because of their fierce "man-hate" as the boys liked to call it.

"Do you really think I would align myself with that house? Olympians are full of madness and greed," snapped Hades, "No son. You did not, I presume, notice our guest today?"

"No sir, I have been training out of doors in mother's garden all day. Who came to visit…whom shall I marry?" Prince Nico's anxiety levels were rising as he mentally tallied all the possible women his father could have betrothed him to: a daughter of a Lord, perhaps, or a princess from beyond the sea? Nico shuddered at those thoughts; he _really_ didn't want to be with a woman.

"King Poseidon came secretly to negotiate a new allegiance…"

"King Poseidon! What?" interrupted Nico.

Hades silenced him with a glare as he continued, "Zeus has been threatening him as well so we struck a deal: we will support each other in military conflicts, he shall have access to our mines, we shall have his forges and weapons, and you will marry his youngest son Prince Perseus."

"Sir?" choked out a shocked Nico.

"King Poseidon, and Oceanus, will be a valuable asset for our current, and any future, dealings with Olympus. He has a great army and a vast navy, is no friend of Zeus, and he has desired better trade with us for years now. He wished a marriage to ensure our loyalty; and, I was under the impression that you rather preferred men to women. Do you not?"

Nico blushed a furious red, "I-I-I…I do, b-but…I-I was n-not ex-expecting…w-what about…d-don't I need an heir?" stuttered the flustered prince, his heartbeat quickening. He didn't know that his father knew of his preferences. Perhaps he wasn't as discreet as he thought when he had that fling with Jason, one of the stable boys.

"Neither was I, but it so seems that Prince Perseus can give you an heir. The royal family of Oceanus was blessed by Tethys, their goddess of water, life, and creation after the first king of Oceanus completed a quest for her while on a voyage abroad. She gave all members of the royal family the unending fertility of the sea, even their men can bear children." Hades said with a wave of his hand, "So we both get the best of this situation: Asphodel gets an alliance with Oceanus, our armies will receive better weapons and armor, and you get to bed a man." He added staring pointedly at Nico.

That awkward sentiment was thankfully the end of Nico's conference with his father. He left the study with an even darker blush on his pale face that spread past his neck and down to his chest.


	2. All Eyes Will Be On You

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid. There's some strong language in this chappie so be warned. :)

Chapter II

All Eyes Will Be On You

Ψ

Prince Perseus Theseus II, The People's Prince, or Percy as he rather preferred to be called, had joined the Queen's Guard when he was just fourteen. The Queen's Guard was a special legion of Oceanus' military that guarded the highways and patrolled the many cities, towns, and hamlets of the countryside. The Guard served the people, protecting them from the pirates of the coast and the barbarians of the Tartarus Mountains. Prince Percy earned quite the reputation by his sixteenth year: he had slain the barbarian lord Kronos and imprisoned the barbarian's brothers Hyperion and Atlas, and he singlehandedly captured the pirate Chrysaor, after an epic sword fight that lasted for twelve hours. The prince was also known for his kindness and generosity. He distributed his liberal wages amongst the orphanages and poor in every village and town the Guard lodged in; and when they weren't hunting down a new bounty, Percy busied himself by repairing buildings, mending fences, and performing other such tasks for his people.

Percy was enjoying a rare moment at home in Atlantis, the seaside capital of Oceanus, with his mother and brothers. Well, brother. Percy's eldest brother, Prince Triton, tended to avoid him at all costs. Triton had never forgiven their father for marrying his and Tyson's nursemaid Sally just one year after their mother, Queen Amphitrite, had died in a tragic riding accident; and he rather enjoyed taking out his displeasure on Percy. Fortunately for Percy, Prince Tyson didn't share Triton's aversion to him or his mother.

Percy had received word that his father required him at home, so he returned immediately. He had been hearing rumors of unrest during his travels: tales of King Zeus going mad with power, how he was growing jealous of Oceanus' dominance of the sea and King Hades' new horde of gold, and a pending war between Zeus and Hades. He assumed his father had chosen his side in the coming conflict and wanted to prepare with Percy. After all, one of the duties of the Queen's Guard was to stay behind and protect the people from pillaging and raids during times of war.

Percy had reached Atlantis before his father and took full advantage of his little vacation. He was currently sprawled over a settee in the queen's parlor with his half-brother, Prince Tyson, and his mother, Queen Sally. He was spectacularly losing a game of chess to Tyson as their mother looked on amusedly. Percy's face was screwed up in concentration, his hands residing in his messy black hair. Tyson was snickering, seated across from Percy, when Prince Triton came into the room.

"Father has just returned he wishes to see you Perseus," said Triton.

"It's _Percy_, not _Perseus_," he sighed, "This match is sunk anyway. Tell him I'll be along in a moment."

"Perseus is the name father chose for you, so it is how I shall address you, and I am not your valet, boy_._ He asked for you, now go see him. Don't dawdle." growled Triton as he left the parlor.

"You should go Percy," Sally instructed, "If your father has to send him again he will not be happy. Triton has been in the foulest mood since he left and you returned…Tyson, would you return Percy's chess board to his chambers? Percy send your father to me when you are finished with him, I've missed him dearly these last few weeks."

"Yes Mom," chimed Percy and Tyson before they left the parlor.

Ψ

"Dad!" exclaimed Percy, "I'm so glad you're finally home! I've missed you! The palace is so dull without you here. You're the only one who can keep up with me when I ride, Tyson and Grover always whine for me to slow down! Mom and Tyson missed you too. Oh! I brought you all gifts back from my travels; I need to give you your gift! Did you hear? My last expedition took us out to sea! I love it when I can be near the sea! I—"

"Percy, you talk a mile-a-minute," interrupted Poseidon with a laugh, "It seems you have been quite well in your absence; of course, if it weren't for Grover and his letters I would never know what had become of you." said Poseidon with a playful glare directed at his youngest son.

Percy had the decency to blush ashamed over his lack of correspondence. He had just been so busy with his adventures that he completely forgot about writing home.

Two identical pairs of sea green eyes met, and Percy couldn't help but notice how Poseidon seemed anxious, like he had big news, but wasn't sure how to share it.

"What's wrong dad?"

"I assume you've heard rumors of King Zeus and war while out on your expeditions?" Poseidon watched as Percy nodded in the affirmative, "I have had secret councils with both King Zeus and King Hades, and I have chosen my stand."

"There will be war then? Shall I rally the Guard back to Atlantis and distribute them among our cities?"

"War may yet be avoided Percy. But you shall not be rallying the Guard; you will be going to Asphodel."

"Asphodel? Why? The Guard never leaves Oceanus," Percy questioned.

"The Guard isn't going, you are. I have asked for the Stoll brothers to rally the Queen's Guard and I have divided your cohort between them. As for the why, I've signed a peace treaty with King Hades that arranged for you to marry Prince Nico."

"What! Marriage? But I'm only sixteen! I don't want to leave home, to leave the Guard! You can't send me away like this!"

"Perseus," Poseidon said in a low, warning tone, "I have done what I deemed best for our people. King Zeus is going mad with power; I even hear reports that he spies on his own children! His foolishness will lead to conflict and I fear he may try to declare war. An allegiance with Asphodel may dissuade Zeus from invading either of us. This treaty also gives us a profitable new business with our very wealthy neighbors. Finally, you will be taken care of. Or did you forget that you have no inheritance? I know that Triton holds no great love for you, especially since your recent fame in the Guard, and only Triton may lay claim to the crown's wealth. He has already requested Tyson to serve as his future general, so he will be well provided for; I wish the same for you. When he is king, do you really think Triton will allow you to remain in your post, to continue to outshine him? With this marriage I can give you a generous dowry for an inheritance so you won't be left with nothing.

"This marriage is for your own good and the good of our people," he said firmly, "You are not too young. You joined the Guard when you were just fourteen; your mother was your age when we wed, and she was just seventeen when she had you.

Percy glared at his father at a loss for words, his cheeks heating up, fists clenched, and knuckles white.

"Percy, this marriage is _very_ important. We need this treaty. We need the trade. All eyes will be on you, son. Your conduct will be scrutinized by King Hades; he was rather unwilling to allow his son to be betrothed to a man—it's against tradition there—you must be on your best behavior. Don't forget that you represent Oceanus. I'll be sending Ambassador Hestia after you to ease your transition. Make me proud Percy. Just be your naturally charming self and you will win them over, I'm certain of it.

"Now, calm down, and go pack your things." Poseidon ordered, "We will have a farewell feast tonight and you shall depart in the morning."

"But Dad!" interrupted Percy.

"Enough Perseus! This is for the best, you and Triton always get along better when you're apart, and I have no doubt you will be an excellent husband and mother with your loyal and generous heart. You _are_ ready for this Percy."

"Wha—Mother?!"

"Yes Percy, mother," Poseidon sighed exasperatedly, "Have you forgotten about our family's gift? I have betrothed you to the heir, you are honor bound to produce at least one child. Hades has even demanded you be pregnant by your first anniversary for our contract to stand firm. He was rather skeptical of our ability and demanded for you to have a child immediately as proof."

"You can't be serious!"

"Percy, my decision is final, my word is law. Now go ready your things."

Percy stared at his father with wide eyes and mouth agape before storming off to his bed chamber.

Ψ

Percy left his father's study to find Triton chuckling in the hall. He had a wicked smirk and a cheerful glint in his green eyes. The boys were the image of their father, and able to pass as twins, with their messy black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin, but they couldn't have been more different. Triton was like his mother: arrogant and proud; he put his duty above all else. Percy took after their father: he was tempered and humble. His loyalty was often his bane; he put his friends and family first.

"Oh, is the _wittle pwince_ upset?" mocked Triton, "Is the baby boy scared to leave his mommy?" he laughed loudly.

"Leave me alone Triton," snapped Percy.

"Don't tell me I've hurt your feelings Perseus," Triton laughed, following Percy, "You'll need to behave better than that if you're going to survive in Asphodel. King Hades won't tolerate your tearful whining, Perseus. His court values duty, tradition, and honor. They are a stern people. You'll have to be a good little _wife_," Triton snickered, "I'll bet the prince keeps you barefoot and pregnant. My baby brother, a breeding bitch!" he guffawed, "What an end for the mighty Prince Perseus!"

"Shut up Triton!" shouted Percy with tears in his eyes, "You're just jealous!"

"Jealous? Am I jealous of your vast fortune? No, you don't have one. It can't be your title, you'll never be king. Or, am I to be jealous of the way you'll spread your legs for that filthy foreigner? No member of our family has _ever_ married a foreigner; you're bringing shame to our house," Triton sneered.

"You're jealous because the people praise me, not you! Even Tyson likes me better! Because you're cruel and no one can stand you!" hollered Percy, "You'll get the throne because you're oldest, not because father wants you to have it!" and with that, he entered his room and slammed the door in Triton's angry face.

Ψ

Percy was sobbing when he landed on his bed. He thought his world was crashing down on him. He was being forced to leave his parents, Tyson, the Guard. All his friends were in the Guard: Clarisse, Chris, Charles, Silena, Will, and the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner. He had grown up with all these people and now he had to leave them, and for what? An arranged marriage! Percy never thought his marriage would be arranged. He wasn't the heir, not even next in line. His father chose Amphitrite before he chose his mother. Both Triton and Tyson got to choose their wives! So why did he get stuck as the seal for his father's latest business contract? This pending marriage did not sit well with the romantic inclinations of Prince Percy. This was nothing like the great romances in the myths his tutor Paul made him study, or in the novels his mother would read to him. Prince Nico would not love him and Percy didn't want to be married, not yet. He was a hero! He wasn't ready to settle down and be a mother. Percy was crying so hard he didn't hear his door open and close or register his mattress shift as someone sat next to him.

"Percy, my precious boy," cooed Queen Sally, "hush now, don't cry. Surely my brave little sea can put on a happy face for his mother?"

Percy quieted some, sniffled, and turned to embrace Sally.

"It isn't fair mom! I-I-I don't wanna go! I'm n-not r-ready to be married!" he choked out, "T-Triton…Triton said horrible things…"

"Hush now! I heard what that boy said; your yelling is the reason I came to you. Percy, marriage won't be your end, think of this as the start of your next great adventure. You've always wanted to see the world, fall in love, now you can dear."

"Mom, I-I'll be stuck in the p-palace with babies! A-And the prince won't love me and I—how can I marry him if he doesn't love me?" Percy cried as Sally ran her fingers through his hair.

"Percy, you're not going to be a prisoner! You'll be traveling alongside your husband on royal visits and tours; you'll go to the solstice trade meetings when Prince Nico takes the throne, all the sitting monarchs must attend. As companion of the king, you'll also be the official host of Asphodel. It will be your duty to welcome guests, plan balls, and arrange travels…You'll never be stuck in the palace," soothed Sally, "and with your heart, who wouldn't love you? Love will come dear; you'll win each others' hearts. I'm sure of it."

By the end of his mother's speech Percy had calmed down. He scrubbed his sleeve over his face to dry the remaining tears and gave his mother one last hug, "Thanks Mom," he mumbled in her shoulder.

"What are mothers for?" chuckled Sally, "Why don't I send in Grover and Annabeth to help you pack, hmm?"

Percy nodded his consent, and Sally left to fetch his companions.


	3. The Official Handover

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Chapter III

The Official Handover

Ψ

Percy's farewell feast was attended by his parents, brothers, Ambassador Hestia, Chiron, his father's advisor, and Percy's former tutor Paul. Grover and Annabeth were there too, but as servants they did not attend; rather they stood behind Percy as he ate his dinner, waiting on his needs. The party was small and informal because King Poseidon and King Hades didn't want to risk any spies from King Zeus discovering their treaty before the wedding. Percy refused to look at or speak with his father during the dinner, rather focusing his time on his mother and Tyson.

The next morning was full of tearful goodbyes and Percy begrudgingly made-up with his father. Tyson looked like a kicked puppy, his hazel eye tearful (he lost his left eye in a naval battle against pirates), and his dark brown hair a mess from all the times he ran his hands through it. After a suffocating hug from his mother, Percy took one last longing look at the sea and boarded a carriage with Annabeth and Grover. His parents, brothers, and Ambassador Hestia would not be coming with him just yet; they would follow with his dowry after the honeymoon for the announcement ball, when Percy would be officially introduced to the world as Prince Nico's husband.

Ψ

It took three weeks to reach Elysium by carriage. If Percy had his way he would go directly south on horseback and ford the Rivers Styx and Lethe near the capitol of Asphodel—a ten day journey. But no! He had to go with a royal escort. Everything about this journey was prim and proper and steeped in tradition. He rode in a grand wedding carriage, wore fine clothes with all his medals from the Queen's Guard pinned to his chest, and had his sword tied to his belt. When they camped, Percy was not allowed to pitch his fine tent or cook his supper. He had to sit, guarded by soldiers, and watch Annabeth, Grover, and the other attendants do it for him. He _hated_ that; it made him feel so uncomfortable to have someone else do his work, especially after his time in the Guard.

The only safe place for a carriage to cross the Styx was in the west, by the Akherousian Lake, for King Hades did not allow for the construction of any bridges over the River Styx. There, on the shores of the river, would Percy meet the envoy from Asphodel. It took three weeks to reach the lake from Atlantis by carriage, and it would take five days to reach Elysium from there. Percy could see the Akherousian Lake from his seat in the carriage. He grew fidgety, and cast sideways glances at his valet and chambermaid.

"It will be alright Percy," said Annabeth, her golden curls fluttering in the breeze from the carriage window, "Grover and I will be with you the whole time."

"Yeah," agreed Grover, "Just think of this as a vacation with your two best friends. My Uncle Ferdinand told me of all the amazing things there are to do in Elysium—it's the richest city in the world!"

"Aren't you the least bit excited Percy? There are worse fates than marrying a prince, besides, I hear Prince Nico is quite handsome." continued Annabeth, her stormy grey eyes shone with concern.

Percy snorted, "Handsome? Is that the only good thing that can be said of Prince Nico? Plus he's five years older than me. Triton is eight years my senior, and look how well we get along! What if he hates me? Oh gods, what if he's worse than Triton? It would be just my luck to end up with a spoiled brat!"

"No one could be worse than Triton," scoffed Grover, "and Tyson is seven years older than you and the two of you are best friends."

"He's right, Percy. You should be thankful, what if your dad arranged for you to marry a princess? You're as straight as a circle Perce. Although, I haven't heard much else about Prince Nico: just that he's handsome and clever, stern like his father. People seem to think he'll make a good king. That must count for something if his people regard him so highly?"

"I guess," mumbled Percy, "Good looking and stern. Yippee!" he retorted sarcastically.

The carriage came to a stop on the beach of the Akherousian Lake and Percy couldn't have been more grateful. Three weeks of sitting in a carriage was murder on one's back. He, Annabeth, and Grover clambered out of the carriage grateful for the chance to stretch their aching limbs.

"G-man," Percy said as Annabeth straightened up his appearance.

"Yeah Perce?" replied Grover as he started to tame his own curly brown hair and wispy goatee that was sticking up every which way.

"I thought you said there will be a hospitality tent?"

"And just what do you think that is?" Grover gestured to the massive tent that sat astride the river before it emptied into the vast lake, its impressive city visible in the distance—seemingly floating on the surface of the lake.

"_That_ is not a tent that is a portable bridge! A luxury palace! Tents don't come with chandeliers and proper furniture and a gangplank and..."

Percy's rambling was interrupted by the approach of Ambassador Hermes and two young servants.

"Greetings, Prince Perseus, I am Ambassador Hermes and it is my great pleasure to escort you to Elysium," said Hermes to Percy, his blue eyes sparkled with mischief and his salt-and-pepper hair was tussled by the breeze off the lake, "If you would follow me please, I shall see that you are prepared for the remainder of your journey."

The trio started to follow Hermes and the other servants into the tent. But they were stopped when they reached the gangplank.

"I am sorry, Sir. Your companions may not accompany you any farther. This tent has been constructed to straddle the border of our two great lands. You will enter on Oceanus soil, leave all behind you, and exit as Prince of Asphodel. You must retain nothing of your former court, and that does, unfortunately, include your friends. To my left are Hazel and Frank, they will be your new chambermaid and valet. I'll give you a moment for farewells; when you are finished, please follow me inside the tent." He said with a sad smile. Hazel and Frank gave a curtsy and bow, respectively, before retreating back to give Percy and his friends privacy.

Percy was upset. It was bad enough that he had to leave his home, now he couldn't even keep his best friends! Tears were beginning to prick at his eyes as his friends embraced him. Annabeth was freely crying, and Grover was promising to write every day. With sorrowful eyes did Percy watch his dearest friends board their carriage and leave him behind. He had never been apart from Annabeth and Grover. They were born in the palace, raised alongside Percy, and even traveled with him in the Guard. Percy wasn't prepared to leave them behind.

"Prince Perseus," Percy turned around to find Hazel curtsying behind him, "If you would follow me your highness, there is much to be done." Hazel had dark skin, gold eyes, and curly hair the color of cinnamon. She seemed kind and Percy thought she was very pretty.

"Very well," sighed Percy morosely as he entered the tent.

As soon as Percy was inside Hazel and Frank began to strip him of his clothing, to great protest from the prince.

"Just what!" gasped Percy, "Do you think," he was interrupted as Frank lifted his tunic over his head, "you are doing!"

"Prince Perseus," explained Hazel, "You may not retain anything from your former court: your friends, your carriage, not even your clothes."

"You are now Prince Perseus of Asphodel. Oceanus no longer lays any claim to you. It is tradition," finished Frank. Frank was a tall and muscular Asian man. Had he not been wearing servant's robes Percy would've thought him a soldier.

Prince Percy stood as naked as the day he was born mortified that a room full of strangers was there watching. His blue garments lay discarded in a heap with his luggage. Percy looked on the pile with dismay, _so much for packing_, he thought. He brought only his most precious things: the chess set Tyson carved for him, the books his mother used to read to him, and Anaklusmos, the sword his father gave him when he joined the Queen's Guard. His heart wrenched when he saw the sword at the top of the pile. It was his most treasured possession.

Ambassador Hermes was grinning off to the side, "Well, he's a handsome one, isn't he?" he chuckled as Percy blushed and tried to cover himself.

"No need to be shy," Hermes said as Frank brought Percy his new clothes, "These are all the servants and nobility who will be attending to you in Elysium. This surely won't be the last time they _see_ you," he chuckled.

Percy stayed silent as Frank and Hazel helped him into his new dark red outfit. Percy was never one to take much pride in his clothes, though his parents made sure to give him the finest they had. But these new clothes, they were so lavish they made his old ones look like pauper's rags. His tunic and trousers were made of the finest silk, embroidered with real golden threads, his coat and vest of the softest cashmere the prince had ever felt, the buttons made of gem stones. The colors were so rich; the fabrics seemed to be saturated in color. Their finery immediately had him wondering what Elysium would be like if they spent this much on _clothes_.

"This is Princess Bianca, your future sister-in-law," introduced Hermes. Percy bowed as a very pretty woman with tanned olive skin, silky black curls, and deep brown eyes approached him and presented him with a silver ring with a dark red stone that was shaped into a pomegranate.

"Hello Prince Perseus. This ring contains a blood-stone, the symbol of our country. It is a gift from your fiancé. Wear it with pride," Bianca slipped the band on the ring finger of his left hand, "May I introduce you to my husband Thanatos, Advisor to the king."

Percy inclined his head towards the king's advisor. Tall, dark, and handsome was an understatement. Thanatos was ripped, his dark skin was so smooth and perfect, he had black hair and striking brown eyes, and a bright white smile. Percy tried to prevent his blush when Thanatos smiled at him. Ambassador Hermes then introduced him to Bianca and Nico's old nursemaid Maria, and their chambermaid Reyna.

"Hello," said Percy awkwardly looking at the small crowd, "I'm pleased to meet you, all of you. You can call me Percy, if you please."

After the introductions, Princess Bianca served an extravagant breakfast before they set out for Elysium. After they ate Ambassador Hermes led Percy through the tent to an even larger carriage that was accompanied by what must have been an entire legion of Asphodel's cavalry. Percy climbed into his new carriage with Hazel, Frank, and Maria. Percy enjoyed his new companions. He learned that Hazel and Frank were soon to be married. They were both so kind. Frank was a bit awkward, and Hazel a bit shy. They treated Percy like he was family. Maria reminded Percy of his mother Sally; he even thought they looked similar with their brown wavy hair speckled with gray and their warm brown eyes, although Maria's skin held a deeper tan than his mother's. Maria was such a loving woman; she was always asking if Percy was tired, too hot or cold, or if he needed anything. Percy wondered what Nico would be like after meeting the kind woman who raised him; surely he couldn't be as severe as his reputation made him out to be. Maria was excited for Nico and Percy to have children, telling Percy she was assigned to him to help him with the pregnancies and the raising of the children. _Breeding bitch_ he thought miserably to himself.

By the time they reached the capitol, Percy was beginning to feel like he was part of a little family. He didn't spend much time with the Princess; she rode in a separate carriage with Thanatos, and they kept to themselves when they camped for the night. But in the evenings, he would sometimes sit and talk with Hermes. He was good company, very laid back and jovial, when not discussing the official business of Asphodel.


	4. Two Little Princes

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Chapter IV

Two Little Princes

Ψ

Prince Nico was exhausted. He had spent the past five weeks discretely preparing for his wedding. His father insisted it be lavish because he wanted to show off his wealth and power. But it was important that King Zeus not get wind of the wedding before they had Prince Perseus; the gods only knew what Zeus would do to him if he found him en route. So with the help of Hermes, Nico dodged Ambassador Aphrodite, ordered flowers, hired musicians and acrobats, planned a feast, and moved to a larger suite in the palace. His father no longer found it appropriate for Nico to live in his childhood rooms now that he was to be married. So he picked a new spacious suite, large enough for his own family. After Hermes and the envoy had left to fetch his fiancé it was safe to send out the invitations. Accompanied by Leo, Nico traveled to the surrounding cities inviting the people to Elysium for his wedding feast. King Hades wanted the whole kingdom to attend. Nico had just returned from his tour and wanted nothing more than a hot bath and good night's rest. As Nico walked to his chambers he caught sight of the royal envoy through the windows. He sighed, rushed to change into his formal robes, and met his parents in the entrance hall.

Ψ

Percy was all nerves when Hades' palace came into view. Maria and Hazel sat on either side of him, rubbing his shoulders and patting his knees, trying to calm the poor boy down. Frank was across from him, telling jokes to distract the sea prince. The sun was setting and the palace and grounds were lit by thousands of torches and lamps. It was the largest and grandest castle he had ever seen. Percy thought his father's seaside palace in Atlantis was extravagant, but it was a cottage compared to the sight in front of him. As the carriage crossed the bridge above the River Lethe, which acted as a moat of sorts around the capital city, Percy was able to see more of the fortress. The outer walls, ramparts, flying buttresses, and fortifications were built of obsidian, the outer gates of Stygian Iron. When Percy joined Princess Bianca, Thanatos, and Hermes in the entry hall he admired the interior of the palace. Its walls and floor were composed of black and white marble, interspersed with gold. Frescos made of precious gems adorned the ceilings and priceless tapestries and paintings lined the many corridors and passages. Every surface was polished and shone brightly. The pillars were decorated with gold, silver, and bronze. The doors were made of solid gold! And the windows! The stained glass windows depicted the history of Asphodel and were decorated with even more precious gems. The castle must have taken hundreds of years to complete, everything was so intricately detailed. It took Percy's breath away.

As Hazel and Maria left to prepare his chambers and Reyna and Frank attended to the luggage, King Hades, Queen Persephone, and Prince Nico came to welcome Percy.

"Prince Perseus, we are so pleased you have come. It is my honor to welcome you to our family." greeted King Hades. His face was an emotionless mask; his eyes seemed to search Percy's very soul.

"Indeed, it's very nice to finally meet you Prince Perseus," smiled Queen Persephone, "We have been very anxious for our Prince Nico to take a spouse."

"Mother, Father, Nico," greeted Bianca with a curtsy, "Prince Perseus prefers to be addressed as Percy."

"How…quaint," Hades responded.

"I think it suits him. It is my pleasure to have you in my home…Prince Percy," Persephone added.

"It is my honor to be here, your majesties. You have my eternal gratitude for your generous welcome." replied Percy with a bow.

_Be your naturally charming self_, his father's words echoed in his mind, _Make me proud_, he said. Percy hoped his manners were up to par, he wasn't use to being so formal. He was familiar with the homey atmosphere of Atlantis.

"May I introduce you to my son, your fiancé, Prince Nicolas Hades Alexander V the Heir and Hope of Asphodel," said Hades with a proud glint in his eyes.

Black eyes locked with green as the two princes took sight of each other.

"Prince Percy," Nico greeted with a bow, "It is wonderful to finally meet you," he added while kissing the back of Percy's hand. Nico thought Percy was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen and instantly felt weak in the knees. That was new, he had never been nervous around a boy before.

Percy blushed before bowing himself, "The pleasure is mine, Prince Nicolas; your sincere welcome is most appreciated."

"Please, call me Nico. There's no need to hold such formalities with me," Nico internally cheered, he managed to sound charming! Now if only his palms would stop sweating…

"Nico, we have some time before dinner, why don't you show your fiancé around the palace?" suggested Hades.

"Prince Percy, would you care to join me?" inquired Nico as he offered his arm. He was very pleased that he kept his voice from shaking.

"Of course Prince…Nico," answered Percy shyly. Nico's heart fluttered when Percy smiled and took his arm.

Ψ

Nico's tour of the palace was incredibly thorough. He showed Percy Queen Persephone's Garden, King Hades' Pomegranate Groves—now those were some strange fruits—Nico made him try one, his father's three libraries, twelve wine cellars, and private armory. Percy admired the four grand ballrooms and the massive astronomy tower. When they reached the kitchens and pantries Percy thought about all the times he and Grover had snuck out past bed-time to sneak some sweets. Nico talked about the construction of the palace, the maintenance of the stained glass, and the point loads of the flying buttresses, which made Percy miss Annabeth, she had always aspired to be an architect. Percy learned that the palace was so huge because it also served as the main fortress during times of war. The castle, and the keep beneath it, was capable of housing the entire city and most of the surrounding countryside. Nico then showed Percy to a large parlor with south-facing windows. The south facing rooms had marvelous views of the Tartarus Mountain Range; the north facing rooms had views of the moors, city, and the River Lethe. He pointed out the locations of the famous mines, talking of the Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and priceless gemstones they mined.

Prince Nico talked and talked and talked, the poor prince couldn't shut up from his nerves. He was trying _so _hard to impress Percy. Percy's anxiety, however, made him unusually shy. He tried very hard to be charming and earn Nico's admiration, but his voice failed him when he tried to think up clever questions and be alluring. Percy thought Prince Nico was very handsome indeed; Annabeth would surely never let him live _that_ down. Nico favored his father with his pale olive skin, short black curly hair, and the darkest eyes Percy had ever seen. When he looked into his eyes Percy's stomach fluttered. He seemed amiable, though reserved, during their limited exchange, and he appeared close with his family. Hopefully he wasn't as stern as his reputation made him out to be, for Percy dearly loved to laugh.

Near the end of the tour Nico led Percy to the stables. Percy's eyes lit up when he caught sight of a black stallion, his nameplate read Blackjack, and Percy thought he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But Nico dragged him past Blackjack to a gold colored stallion named Arion.

"Percy, I'd like you to meet Arion," Nico said with a genuine smile, patting the horse's muzzle, "He's my pride and joy. I trained him myself when I was eighteen."

Percy smiled, reaching out his hand to stroke the stallion, "He's gorgeous," he complemented.

The boys started when Jason came around the corner leading a chestnut mare, "Oh, Hello your majesties," bowed Jason, "Shall I prepare the two of you mounts?"

"Hello Jay!" greeted Nico. Both princes were secretly relieved to no longer be alone with one another. They needed a break from the awkward lull in conversation, "We don't have time for a ride today, but I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Prince Percy; Percy, this is Jason, he manages the stables here. He's one of my oldest friends."

Jason gave a rather curt bow in Percy's direction, his electric blue eyes gazing critically over him. They may have ended their relationship years ago, but Jason still felt very protective of Nico. Percy locked eyes with the blond stable boy; he smiled and extended his hand in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Jason," Percy said, "I hope we can be good friends too."

While Percy was excited, at first, to see the extravagant palace, the tour was sinking him into a depressed mood. He got to see all of Nico's favorite places and things, and meet all his friends, but the tour started to remind Percy of all of his own favorite places, and things, and people that he wouldn't see again. He mustered up a shy smile when Nico suggested they return for dinner.

Ψ

Dinner was uncomfortable. Percy sat to the right of Nico. Bianca and Thanatos sat across from them, with King Hades and Queen Persephone seated at either end of the massive table. Nico and Percy kept blushing and stealing glances at the other, had they been paying attention they would have noticed the amused smiles of Bianca and Persephone. Conversation was quiet and centered on Percy's travels and tomorrow's nuptials. Percy was amazed by all the food and had given himself quite the stomach ache by trying all these new heavy dishes. He was used to the light dishes of Oceanus: fish, seaweed, vegetables, and rice. His poor stomach was not accustomed to all the red meat, rich bread, and dairy-heavy sides. Must everything be made with gravy and cheese? But Percy did think he could get used to the cheesecake—that stuff was delicious! Percy watched the playful banter between Nico and Bianca, Persephone noted Nico's reactions towards Percy, and Hades watched Percy like a hawk circling its prey. He noted everything the young prince said or did with an expressionless look on his face. After dinner Nico led Percy to his temporary room, wished him pleasant dreams, and left for his own suite in the castle.

Ψ

"So, what did you think of him baby brother?" inquired Bianca. Nico, Leo, Reyna, and Bianca sat in Nico's sitting room by the hearth discussing the day's events. Leo was extremely curious as he was the only one who hadn't met the new prince.

"He's…I dunno, He-He didn't really talk to me too much. He seems…smart and…fun. In the gardens he took the pomegranate I picked for him, he was so cute when he tried to eat it! But when we were in the stables he was more interested in the horses than he was in me! When I was telling him about the castle he smiled; he's got a nice smile, and he asked me some questions about it, but it's like he was bored with me. I—"

"You _weren't_ talking about the stained glass again?" When Bianca saw his guilty face she knew she was right, "Nico! When you're nervous you spout facts like a dictionary. Can you blame the boy for not being enthralled by your nervous blather? He was probably intimidated by all your trivia. Go easy on him; he seemed just as nervous as you did. Besides, I can't imagine how hard it must be for him: leaving everything and everyone he knew behind. Remember the two of you are in the same boat; give him some time to get comfortable around us."

"Ha! A boat pun about the sea prince!" giggled Leo.

"Shut up Leo!" groaned Nico.

"What? It was funny! Rey, Bia, tell me more about this Prince Percy. I won't get to properly meet him till after the wedding, what's he like, really. You two have spent the most time with him."

"Well," started Reyna, "He seemed to get on with Frank, Hazel, and Maria. He got Hazel to laugh so he must be friendly. Plus, he's _HOT_. Tall, maybe an inch shorter than Nico, black wavy hair, sea green eyes, sun kissed skin, and that ass!" she sighed.

"Hey!" screeched Leo, "Mine is the only ass you are allowed to swoon over or you can just find yourself a new boyfriend!"

"You wish Leo!" scoffed Reyna with an eye roll, "He does have a nice smile, and..."

"Are you two finished?" groaned Nico, "I have a dilemma! How am I supposed to get married tomorrow to a boy that _hates_ me? Oh, this is going to be _so_ bad!"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," said Bianca, "It won't be that bad. He's sweet and he _is_ hot…way hotter than Jason anyways," she added with a wink.

"Bia!" shrieked Nico with a blush, "I've _never_ been nervous around a boy before! I was so nervous I could barely talk to him! How am I supposed to kiss him? To-"

"I have had enough of this conversation! Let me leave before you get to the gory details of your sex life please!" exclaimed Bianca with a laugh as she took her leave.

"Nico, calm down, he's hot, just…enjoy yourself, okay?" smirked Reyna, "There will be plenty of time to get him to like you after the wedding." Reyna and Leo laughed and followed after Bianca, spouting obscenities about Nico and Percy, leaving their prince alone with his thoughts.

Ψ

Percy was perched on the sill of the enormous window in his room, staring at the moors surrounding the palace. Hazel sat next to him while Frank and Maria bustled about the room getting things ready for the wedding tomorrow.

"What did you think of our prince, Percy?" asked Hazel.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words, "I-I think I like him," he blushed, "He's so handsome and he seems…nice. I don't know about love, but…maybe we can be friends? I just…I don't think he liked me. When he took me on the tour, all he talked about was the palace! He didn't want to know anything about me, he barely looked at me. I was so nervous and when I spoke, I sounded so stupid, and he's so smart and-and distinguished! He probably thinks I'm a stupid little kid. He showed more affection to his horse than he did to me…I wasn't expecting love at first sight, but he could at least treat me better than he treats his horse!"

Frank laughed, "Percy he was nervous! He always blathers on about nonsense when he's antsy. Did he tell you about the stained glass? That's a dead giveaway of Nico's nerves."

"He did, but…"

"No buts!" exclaimed Maria, "You were both nervous; he's actually quite affectionate when you get to know him, which you will. There will be plenty of time for that after the wedding, dear. Don't forget that you are both in the same situation. It won't be easy for either of you: marrying a stranger. But, it will get better. You'll become friends, at the least. For what it's worth, I saw the way he looked at you. He likes you, I'm sure of it. My little prince doesn't get nervous for just anyone." she chuckled, "Now get to bed! You have a big day tomorrow, you need to be well rested."

Maria then ushered Percy into bed, tucked him in, and kissed his head. "Sleep tight darling, I'll wake you in the morning."

Percy rolled his eyes at the overly affectionate behavior, he wasn't a child. The three servants turned out the lamps and left the young prince to his slumber.


	5. That Blessed Arrangement

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Chapter V

That Blessed Arrangement

Ψ

Percy awoke with a groan. He didn't want to get out of his fabulously comfortable bed. It had been weeks since the prince was able to sleep in a proper bed. But he was being dragged out against his will by Maria. She steered him off to his en suite to bathe before she put the finishing touches on his wedding ensemble. Hazel helped him out of his night clothes, and Frank started washing his hair. This seriously annoyed Percy, he wasn't a child; he could undress and bathe himself! But they kept insisting it was "tradition" and a "great honor" for the attendants who bathe and dress the "bride" on his wedding day; they said something about it being a fertility ritual for the bride—that explained the weird smelling soaps. Percy decided the next person to call him a bride was going to get a black eye.

While Frank was scrubbing Percy, Hazel was explaining Asphodel's wedding traditions. Apparently his little strip tease at the border was step one, step two is the current scrub-down from his attendants; step three will be the wedding ceremony and feast. Hazel said that the party will go until sundown. At the end of the feast Nico will grab him by the wrist and drag him to their new bedroom while all the guests follow in a parade of sorts, remove Percy's veil before carrying him over the threshold, and then, well the wedding night, which will complete step four. As if he wasn't nervous enough, Hazel told him that she, Maria, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Reyna will be just outside the door! Apparently it's an ancient tradition for the couple's attendants to guard the door so jealous lovers or angry fathers don't stop the wedding. That was going to be _so_ awkward. They would be able to hear _everything_. Percy groaned at that thought, and then yelped when Frank started to wash his ass. When Percy shot him a glare Frank just said that he needed to be _really_ clean.

Ψ

Nico had a much more leisurely morning than Percy. His attendants Leo and Reyna, and best man, Jason, let him sleep late. Reyna brought him breakfast in bed, and Leo and Jason prepared his wedding clothes while he took a relaxing bath by himself. Nico then dressed himself and headed downstairs to check on the preparations. What he found in the ballrooms was an irate Aphrodite and his gloating father. Apparently it took her until this morning to find out about the treaty with Oceanus and the subsequent wedding; King Hades thought that was damn funny. Some spy she turned out to be, but for now her incompetence would prevent any unpleasantness from King Zeus during any of the festivities. The fastest she would be able to get news to her king would be in five weeks, if she went via horseback rather than travel by carriage, so they were safe for now.

Ψ

Percy was one grump of a groom. After his humiliating bath Hazel had rubbed him down with fancy perfumes and oils so now he smelled like pomegranates and wheat, of all things. Maria had cut his shaggy hair so it wouldn't fall into his eyes, but the new style just gave him a perpetual case of bed-head. Now she was fixing on his veil while Frank fastened his sash and Hazel pinned the royal crest to his chest. Percy was starving, but according to Frank, as he was the bride (he took a swing at him for calling him that again) he wasn't allowed to eat until the groom fed him his first bite at the feast. So Percy sat on the window sill in his chamber, hungry, smelly, and stifling hot in his ridiculous pink silk suit. Apparently in Asphodel, the bride wears pink. He seriously couldn't breathe under his veil, and why did he need to wear a cloak? It was summer for goodness sake! Percy was starting to get fidgety; sitting still was never his strong suit, when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter," Percy cried out.

Queen Persephone and another woman he hadn't met came into his chamber. "Come along then Prince Percy, the ceremony is about to start. This is my mother Lady Demeter; we'll be escorting you down the aisle."

"Lady Demeter, I'm pleased to meet you," he said with a bow, "Thank-you for attending my wedding. I hope your travels weren't taxing?"

"Not at all dear, just an hour in my carriage. I would travel the world to attend my grandson's wedding! I just can't believe he's finally getting married! Oh, I can't wait to have great-grandchildren! My Persephone told me of your gift. It's a fascinating ability; she even said that multiple-births are quite common too. You seem young and healthy, and you definitely have those childbearing hips, so I'm sure I'll get many great-grandchildren, yes? You are _unspoiled_ aren't you? I won't have my grandson bedding blemished goods!" she said while frowning at him and grabbing his hips.

Percy balked at her forwardness, "I…I have never been with a man, my Lady…and It would be my honor to give Prince Nico many children." He was starting to sweat; this conversation was making him _so_ uncomfortable. It was bad enough when his father had given him _the talk_ before he left to join the Queen's Guard, how he had to protect his _virtue_ with his life and all those details about his family's gift: his ability to get pregnant, or how his body would lubricate itself with a little teasing…No, Percy really didn't want that conversation again, especially with a stranger. He hated talking about his gift; people always asked such uncomfortable questions.

"Well now, come along," interrupted the queen, "I'm sure they're all wondering what has become of us. There will be plenty of time for conversation at the feast."

Percy sighed relieved at the interruption and followed the women down to the first ballroom where the ceremony would take place.

Ψ

Prince Nico and Jason stood at the altar with the priest in the main ballroom which was set for the ceremony. The remaining three ballrooms were set for the feast and dancing. Nico gazed at the crowd noting how large it was. It seemed the whole kingdom came out to see their prince get married. All the nobles and members of the aristocracy were present, not to mention all the gentry and peasants that were camped in the streets and courtyards of the capital city hoping to meet the new royal couple. They had been coming in for days. The longer Nico stood at the altar the worse he felt. He was nervous, excited, and sad at the same time. Percy was gorgeous and kind and Nico really liked the boy. Nico had always wanted to have children someday. When his father told him of Percy's gift he thought his arranged marriage to be quite the dream come true; he was going to have a family with a man at his side. But he thought Percy disliked him and that was quite the damper on his happily ever after. He found it rather unfair that he became so smitten with the pretty prince while Percy did not return his affections.

Nico was just about to send Jason to find his mother, grandmother, and Percy when they entered the ballroom. He was being led down the aisle with the Queen on his right and Nico's grandmother on the left. Percy felt like a lamb being led to the slaughter. He looked oddly calm for how anxious he felt. When he saw Nico he caught his breath, he looked so handsome in his dark red suit. Percy was glad for his pink veil because it helped to hide his by now quite obvious blush. Percy wondered how miserable he would end up married to a man who didn't love him. If he could speak horse Percy would ask Arion for some pointers, Nico really loved that horse, why couldn't he love Percy too? Percy was so lost in his thoughts that he inadvertently tuned out the entire ceremony, he flinched when Nico grabbed his hand to lead him back down the aisle to the feast.

The wedding feast was the most extravagant and lavish event either prince had ever attended. King Hades had spared no expense. All the utensils and tableware were made of gold and silver. The tables overflowed with food and drink. Musicians and acrobats wandered through the guests for entertainment. The king even served cake and champagne to the peasants waiting outside of the palace gates. Percy and Nico sat side-by-side at the head table. Nico picked a pomegranate tarte to feed to Percy who had to bite back a moan at the pleasure of _finally_ being allowed to eat something. Since the wedding festivities were to last all day King Hades and Prince Nico had arranged for five meals to be served, punctuated by dancing and fireworks. By the time the sun began to set Percy was very nearly ready to drop. He had danced with Nico, Bianca, Hades, Persephone, Demeter (who groped his ass), and nearly everyone else in attendance. Thankfully Ambassador Aphrodite chose not to attend the wedding; rather, she returned to Olympus. Her departure made Percy glad. He had met her during her visits to Oceanus and had never liked the woman; she was always implying an immodest relationship between himself and Annabeth, as if! At the start of each meal, and whenever a guest clanked their glass, Nico had to choose something to feed him, so he was full to bursting and just the tiniest bit tipsy as Hazel and Frank made sure his champagne flute was never empty.

When the sun's orange light began to peak through the windows King Hades gave the sign for Nico to grab Percy's wrist and begin the procession. By this point, both boys were extremely nervous. Percy was shaking and Nico was just shy of hyperventilating. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Maria, and Jason made their way to the princes, falling in line behind them. All the guests gathered behind the group and began clapping as the boys made their way to their bedchamber. Nico paused at the door to remove Percy's veil and tossed it over his shoulder with a grin. Jason and Maria opened the doors while Nico picked Percy up bridal-style and carried him into their room.

Ψ

AN: So I have a thing for history and ancient wedding traditions. I made a mash up of some of the, in my opinion, more amusing ones for Nico and Percy's wedding. :)


	6. Nothing Happened

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Chapter VI

Nothing Happened

Ψ

Nico carried Percy into their bedchamber and gently set him down. He was followed by Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Leo. Jason and Maria shut and guarded the doors as Hazel and Frank began to undress Percy and Leo and Reyna undressed Nico. Frank shoved Percy towards the bed with a playful slap to his ass, collected the boys' clothes, and ushered the other attendants out of the room. Percy bit his lip as his eyes raked over Nico's naked form. Nico was so handsome. His pale olive skin was taut over firm and well defined muscles. Percy's eyes followed a trail of dark hair from navel to groin. He blushed a deep red when he took sight of Nico's manhood. Nico's eyes were equally hungry as he stared at Percy. He admired the younger prince's slender yet muscular frame, tanned skin, and delicious blush. Nico was fairly certain he stopped breathing when he caught sight of Percy's perfect heart-shaped ass.

Percy was trembling slightly as he crawled onto the bed next to Nico and settled into the pillows. He hoped that his first time wouldn't hurt too badly. When his dad had given him that horribly embarrassing talk he told him some pain was to be expected, but the amount of pain mostly depended on how well he was prepared, and the size and gentleness of his partner. Nico looked pretty big and Percy hoped he wouldn't be rough with him. Percy closed his eyes in anticipation, he couldn't wait for his handsome husband to touch him but he was so, so, so nervous.

Nico wanted so badly to ravish the beauty in front of him: to touch him, kiss him, to mark him as his own. But he thought Percy did not like him. Nico's heart was racing as he looked at Percy who was trembling, hands fisting the bed sheets, breath short, eyes shut refusing to look at him. _Great, Percy doesn't just hate me; the idea of my touch is frightening him! Oh gods, he must be straight! I get to marry a boy and he's straight! _He thought bitterly. _I will not force myself on him. I will not! _ He chanted to himself, no, he wouldn't push himself on a boy who hated him. No matter how much he wanted the naked boy in his bed, Nico was a gentleman. He would let Percy make the first move. If Percy didn't want Nico, he wouldn't pressure him. _Even if Percy was obligated…it was their wedding night…and the treaty demanded a child…Oh gods he spread his legs!…NO! I will not force myself on him. I will NOT!_ Nico's internal battle raged. Nico desired Percy, but he wanted Percy to desire him too.

Percy was lying in their bed, his eyes still shut. He was waiting for Nico to do something! He was so supremely nervous and didn't know what to do. _What a time to be a blushing virgin, Nico must think I'm pathetic!_ He thought to himself. Percy bent his knees and spread his legs a bit, maybe that would help? Why wasn't Nico doing anything? He needed him to take the lead!

Nico decided to feign sleep. Maybe if he pretended to be passed out drunk, Percy would at least relax and get some sleep. Nico's heart dropped at the thought that he frightened the pretty prince he was so smitten with.

After a good long while of absolutely nothing, Percy chanced a look over to Nico only to see him passed out on the other side of the bed. He was equal measures relieved and disappointed. Did Nico hate him so much that he wouldn't even take him drunk? Percy sighed, rolled over on his side, pulled the covers up, and mumbled a barely audible, "Goodnight Nico," before going to sleep.

Ψ

Maria, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Reyna all sat by the doors of the honeymooners' bedchamber. Hazel and Maria were reading while Jason, Leo, Frank, and Reyna played a game of Mythomagic. They were all listening intently for any sounds emanating from the opposite side of the door, but it stayed quiet.

"Either they are the quietest lovers of all time or they died in there," stated Leo.

"Shut up Leo," groaned Frank, "But they have been awfully quiet…should we check on them?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "You know we're not allowed to let the doors open until sunrise, we'll find out then. In the meantime, why don't we all try to be a little more grateful that Percy isn't a screamer."

"Jason mind your manners!" scolded Maria with a slight smile.

The group all shared a laugh before going back to their previous activities.

Ψ

Nico woke first. He nearly had a heart attack when he looked over at a naked Percy. He was sprawled all over their massive bed, the bed sheets and blankets all kicked to the foot of the mattress. Nico's breathing picked up as he reached out a hand to smooth the hair out of his husband's face. Percy leaned into his touch and let out a small puff of air through his delightfully pink lips. _Okay, cold bath now!_ Nico thought to himself as he scurried off to their en suite.

When Percy woke up it was with a shiver. He had thought sleeping with another person would be warmer. He opened his eyes and discovered that he was indeed alone, his blankets cast aside. He must have lost them in his sleep. Percy sighed and sat up. He heard some splashing coming from the direction of their en suite so he assumed Nico was having a bath. Percy frowned annoyed. This was not how he thought his wedding night would go. He was so disappointed in himself. There was a hurried knock at the door and Maria bustled in before Percy could say otherwise. Percy quickly gathered the bed sheets around his waist.

"Ah, good you're up. Now out of bed quickly dear, we have a busy schedule…unless you're too sore. Shall I fetch one of the healers dear?" she added with a concerned glance.

"Uh…no. No healers, I'm…fine." he muttered disappointedly, "What schedule? I thought we were on our honeymoon." said Percy with a quizzical stare.

"Oh you are dear, but you still have obligations: the two of you will have to attend the wedding brunch today to say farewell to your overnight guests, and accept visits from the peasants who came to pay their respects; also you'll need to sit for your wedding portrait—it should only take a few days. Once the portrait is through, the two of you will go to the summer palace in the Akherousian Lake District for a few weeks. Now out of bed, you need to have a bath before you dress. Just go and join Nico, your tub is big enough for two," she added with a smirk.

"Oh! No, that's not necessary! I'll bathe when he's finished. I-"

Percy's protests were interrupted by Maria grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bathroom. Nico was just rising out of the tub, streams of water running down his body as he stood in all his naked glory, when Percy and Maria barked in.

"Percy! Maria!" exclaimed a surprised Nico.

"N-Nico," greeted Percy with a blush.

"What are you…"

"You boys need to hurry up and get ready, Percy needs a bath and you need some robes, hmm?" Maria interrupted, "You stay put right there I won't have you dripping all over my freshly polished floors. I'll fetch you a towel and some clothes. Percy get in the tub, we don't have all day!"

Percy's blush deepened as he dropped the bed sheets and stepped into the tub. The boys stayed in an awkward silence, stealing glances at one another, until Nico plucked up the courage to speak.

"Did-Did you sleep well then?"

"Oh! Y-Yes, thank-you. Did you? You don't…um…are…are you feeling well?" Percy spluttered.

"Ah…yes…um…sorry…I…uh," stuttered the older boy, "Imusthavehadtoomuchtodrinklastnight," he rushed out, "but I feel fine now."

The awkwardness was cut short by the return of Maria. She brought along Leo and Frank to help hurry the boys along while she proceeded to clean their bedchamber. She frowned to herself when she discovered the bed sheets were indeed clean, confirming her suspicions that nothing happened last night. What was she going to do with her stubborn little princes? Maria was more than eager to be a "grandmother" so she needed to encourage her boys just a little.

Ψ

Leo and Frank ushered Nico and Percy downstairs to the wedding brunch. The princes sat at the head of the table, Leo and Frank stood behind them. Percy was feeling _so_ uncomfortable. It was official, the whole palace knew that nothing happened and they all blamed Percy. He fidgeted under the disapproving glares from Hades and Persephone. Lady Demeter looked downright hateful. Even Ambassador Hermes looked disappointed with him.

After the brunch, Princes Nico and Percy were sent to the throne room to receive visitors. Nico had relaxed by this point, but Percy was still tense. Even all the affection he received from his new people couldn't alleviate his anxiety. The people were joyously anticipating a royal baby. But each baby gift filled the boy with dread. Percy just couldn't bear all the whispers and pointed stares sent his way from the royal family and the aristocracy. Several hundred cradles, rattles, handmade blankets, and tiny pairs of booties marked the end of the visitations.

The boys then headed to an empty parlor that had been reserved for the royal portraitist. Percy sat in an armchair and Nico stood behind him for hours as the artist began their portrait. The princes were relieved to finally have some peace, and they used the opportunity to have some quiet conversation.

"So, um, what…what do you like to do for fun?" inquired Percy.

"Oh, well I enjoy riding. I take Arion out nearly every day." replied Nico, "I'm the best rider in Elysium; no one can keep up with me."

"I bet I could give you a run for your money," Percy smiled shyly.

"And you? What do you enjoy?"

"Well…I enjoy riding as well. I use to race my brothers and best friend Grover all the time…"

Ψ

Over the course of the week, the princes were finally starting to be comfortable in each other's presence. While they posed they would engage in little bursts of conversation. Nico and Percy were pleasantly surprised to learn that they both shared a passion for riding, chess, and swordplay. Percy discovered that Nico was obsessed with a game called Mythomagic; it was based on the old heroes and monsters of myth and focused on battle strategy. Percy thought it was adorable how Nico's eyes lit up while explaining the game—he was such a dork. Nico was amused to learn that Percy loved romance novels; Percy blushed furiously when he admitted that.

Ψ

Percy was at his wits end. It had been five days since their wedding night and Nico still hadn't touched him. Their second night he tried cuddling up to his prince with the excuse of being cold. Nico promptly jumped out of bed to fetch him extra blankets. The third night Percy opted not to dress after his bath. He was naked for hours, but he couldn't even get his husband hard! Percy was beginning to wonder if Nico was straight. It was the fifth day, and Percy was standing in his undergarments in front of a full length mirror. He was frowning at his reflection. He didn't know what else to do. Percy had always been a terrible flirt and Nico didn't exactly come with directions on how to seduce him. He turned around and looked at his butt. Annabeth always said he had a cute butt. She usually complemented him while he was doing his stretches. _Maybe I could do my stretches naked? While Nico reads by the fire?_ He thought to himself. That seemed as good a plan as any he had thought of so far. _Naked stretching it is!_ Percy sighed; _At least our attendants don't have to wait on the other side of the door anymore._

Ψ

Nico sighed exhausted and settled in his chair by the fire. He liked to read before bed, so every night after he changed into his bedclothes he would grab a book and sip some cocoa until he was tired enough for sleep. This week had been trying on Nico's nerves. His little talks with Percy had him liking the boy even more. They liked many of the same things and his people were beginning to adore him as well. But Nico was still certain Percy wanted nothing to do with him. Nico looked up when Percy walked into the bedchamber from the en suite. He must've just had a bath as his hair was wet and he was completely naked. Why did his perfect prince have to tease him so? The past few days were torture for Nico. When Percy cuddled up to him in bed and put his arms around him, he had to get out so he wouldn't jump the boy. Percy had taken to staying naked for _hours_ after his baths. Nico bit his lip 'til it bled. And tonight…Nico's breath hitched and he gripped his book tight when he saw that glorious ass high in the air.

"Um…P-Percy?"

"Yeah?" he replied with a grin thrown over his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?" Nico swallowed and pulled at his collar. It was suddenly too tight.

"My stretches, it's a special exercise called 'yoga'. I learned it when I sailed to the Eastern lands on a diplomatic mission with my father. It helps to strengthen the body and calm the mind. This pose is called 'downward facing dog,'" he explained while giving his bum a slight wiggle.

"O-Oh. Is it…Is it very difficult?" he asked as he watched Percy shift into more complicated poses. Nico's eyes never left that perfect ass.

"It was at first but not anymore. It's quite natural for me now. I try to do them every day, but sometimes I forget."

"Uh-huh," Nico gulped. Why did Percy have to be such a tease? He didn't even know what he was doing to Nico; he could barely contain himself.

"Are you done with your book? I've finished my stretches and I think I'd like to tuck in," asked Percy as he turned to face Nico, stretching his arms skyward with what he hoped was an erotic moan.

"Y-Yeah. We can go to bed," he said while extinguishing his lamp.

The boys settled into bed and before he could help himself Nico rolled on top of Percy. Percy gasped surprised as Nico began kissing him. But before Percy could reciprocate Nico was back on his side of the bed muttering an apologetic goodnight. _Why doesn't he like me? _thought Percy as he fought back tears laying in the dark listening to Nico's steady breathing.


	7. The Pressure is On

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid. This chapter finally has some sexy-times between Nico and Percy.

It's not too graphic, but if you really don't want to read that kind of thing skip the last section.

Chapter VII

The Pressure is On

Ψ

Maria was annoyed. Nico and Percy still hadn't done anything and King Hades was fuming mad, as if it were her responsibility to see to it her little princes had sex! If the king should shout at anyone it should be at the two stubborn princes. They hadn't even responded to her little pushes: she had replaced all the bright lamps in their chambers with candles—they were much more romantic, she drew Percy baths with erotic smelling perfumes and didn't lay out fresh robes for him for hours afterwards; she even slipped aphrodisiacs into the extra strong wine she served with their suppers…Something was definitely off with those boys, she was going to get to the bottom of this. Maria never failed! She would have a little discussion with the boys' attendants. They needed to work together on this one.

Ψ

Percy hadn't gotten out of bed yet and had been very near to tears when Frank and Hazel came to run his bath. After he had eaten and dressed they dragged him out of his room. Maria had strongly encouraged the two to find out why Percy hadn't put out. Which is why Percy was in the smallest library playing a game of chess with Frank while Hazel watched them. He had a pang of homesickness as he remembered his last game of chess. Percy loved his new companions but he still felt awkward talking about certain things with them, he wasn't quite as close to them as he was to Annabeth and Grover. Which was the reason Frank and Hazel were having a very difficult time trying to coax out what was bothering the young prince.

"You know you can tell us anything Perce. Whatever you say will stay between us," Hazel said gently. She was perched on window seat facing Percy and Frank.

"Percy, Haze and I would _never _betray your confidence," added Frank.

Percy glanced timidly between the two, biting his lip, "I…I can't get Nico to have sex with me! I've tried _everything_. K-King Hades said if I don't p-put out by the time my family comes for the announcement he's g-going to send me away! I-I would shame my f-family, break the treaty, and c-cause a war! Last night I thought…He _finally_ kissed me…but-but then he stopped! Is he straight? Am I that bad of a kisser? Why doesn't he want me? I don't know what to do!" the young prince sobbed, "He can't st-stand me and I can't get him to touch me!"

Frank and Hazel rushed over to the crying prince, "Hush now, it will be okay," Hazel cooed.

"H-How can you say that Haze? I-I'm a failure! I—"

"Percy, we will make sure everything will turn out for your good. But tell me, what do you want? How do you feel about Prince Nico?"

"I…" he paused for several moments to think, "I want to stay. I _really_ like him. He-He's smart and handsome and we have lots of stuff in common. I think we could be good together. If…If I could get him to like me."

"Don't worry Perce; we'll come up with a plan." Hazel shot a knowing look at Frank and he left the library not needing any directions. He was going to have a chat with Leo and Reyna to find out what was the matter with Prince Nico.

Ψ

Prince Nico was riding in the fields surrounding the palace with Leo, Reyna, and Jason. Maria had demanded that Leo and Reyna find out why Nico was avoiding Percy, so they took him out for a ride. Nico seriously needed to clear his head after last night so he readily accepted the invitation to go riding. He had practically attacked Percy! Nico desperately needed to learn how to control himself. Percy must hate him for sure now. The three boys and Reyna were returning to the stables when they saw an angry Frank storming towards them. Leo and Reyna hoped Frank and Hazel managed to find out what was wrong because they couldn't get Prince Nico to utter a syllable during their ride.

"PRINCE NICO!" he shouted angrily, spooking their horses.

Nico looked shocked. No one had _ever _spoken to him like that before.

"Would you care to share _why,_ for the love of the gods, you _haven't_ fucked Prince Percy into your mattress yet?"

Nico sported a blush before angrily retorting, "That's NONE of your business Frank! What Percy and I do…"

"Or don't do…" interrupted Leo with a smirk.

"Yeah seriously Neeks, why haven't you two done anything? Won't he put out?" asked Jason, "I mean we had been together, what, a week? by the time we…"

"Jason! They don't need to know that!" exclaimed a flustered Nico.

"…so you obviously are _capable,_" continued Jason, silencing Nico with a glare.

"Why the sudden outburst Frank?" asked Reyna.

"I'm angry because Percy is like the little brother I never had and he's _crying_ in the library because he thinks that Nico hates him! And the whole palace blames Percy when it's _Nico_ that won't do anything!"

That statement garnered shocked looks aimed at the prince. Even they thought Percy was just being a prude.

"I don't hate him! He's the one who can't stand me. I swear he's straight! I won't rape him! If he doesn't like me I'm not going to pressure him into having sex with me!" said Nico exasperatedly.

"He doesn't hate you Nico, quite the contrary," said Frank, glaring daggers at the older prince. "Are you blind? He blushes whenever you look at him and he's been trying so hard to get your attention. I can't believe you thought he was straight!"

"I…I—he doesn't…but," stuttered Nico, replaying every interaction the two had in his mind.

"You two are so oblivious it hurts," groaned Reyna, "it's obvious you both like each other. Do you know how much cutesy mush the two of you made me endure during your portrait sessions? You boys are perfect for each other!"

"Yeah! Go get him Nicky!" shouted Leo enthusiastically.

"_Don't_ call me Nicky!" he sent a nasty glare at Leo, "But how do I 'get him'? Frank just said he thinks I hate him. Oh gods, I've ruined everything!" he wailed.

"Apologize, then ravish your precious siren; several times," replied Jason with a smirk recalling all the times Nico had pounded him into a mattress.

"Okay…But what should I do?"

"Didn't he say he loves romance novels?" asked Leo.

"Yeah…"

"Then romance him! Do something ridiculous like in those dumb books, get him a gift!" shouted Leo while bouncing up and down in his saddle.

"What should I get him guys?"

"I have an idea," said Jason with a grin.

Ψ

Prince Nico was excited as he searched the palace for Prince Percy. Tonight was the night! Hopefully. He finally found him in one of the parlors with the view of the Tartarus Mountains. Good, he wouldn't have been able to see his surprise from there.

"Hey Percy."

Percy jumped at Nico's voice, "Oh, hi Nico. Can-Can I help you?"

"Yes actually. I have a surprise for you," he smirked mischievously, "Put this on and come with me." Nico handed Percy a blindfold and grabbed his hand. Percy smiled excited and followed his lead.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he whispered mysteriously as he dragged Percy through the palace. As they passed Hades' open study the king peered at them around the corner, raising a quizzical brow at his son leading a blindfolded and giggling Percy.

Percy could smell straw and hear the clomping of hooves. He wondered why Nico was bringing him to the stables. Nico removed his blindfold and turned him around to see Jason standing with a saddled Arion and Blackjack. Blackjack had a big blue bow on his bridle.

"Percy, meet Blackjack. I saw you admire him on our tour and I want you to have him. Consider him a late wedding present."

Percy gasped and lunged at Nico, hugging him tight and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I love him. He's beautiful, thank-you Nico!"

"So…how about a ride?" asked a flustered Nico.

"Oh yes please!" exclaimed Percy as he removed himself from Nico's arms and detached the bow from his new steed.

Jason chuckled and winked at Nico as he helped the two mount up for their ride. Nico led Percy on a tour of Elysium before they rode in the fields surrounding the palace for hours. Percy wore a joyous and carefree smile. He hadn't felt so relaxed and free since he had arrived in Elysium. The boys raced each other and, for the first time, Nico lost. He begrudgingly admitted that Percy was the best rider there ever was, not that he'd ever tell him that. The sun was beginning to set as the boys were heading back to the palace. But instead of riding to the stables, Nico veered west, towards Persephone's Garden. Percy followed curiously and gasped in surprise when they reached their destination. It was the most romantic picnic he had ever seen! Just like in the romance novels he and his mother would share. There were hundreds of candles all around, the trees and shrubberies were decorated with gold dust and ornamented with jewels, and in the middle of a little thicket lay a plush fur throw and cushions with food spread out for the couple.

Maria, Hazel, Leo and Frank lay panting exhausted behind some rose bushes. Leo and Frank covered in gold dust carrying bellows, Maria and Hazel holding empty baskets and spent matches. They had just missed being spied by the princes as they approached the garden.

"I noticed you seemed to be a bit home-sick; I thought this might help," Nico explained as Percy laughed in delight at finding traditional Oceanus dishes plus those pomegranate and cheese tartes he loved so much. Percy hadn't had any fish in over a month! He was seriously craving it.

"Thank-you Nico, this was really thoughtful of you," he said with a genuine smile.

"I'd do anything for you, love"

Percy choked on his wine when he heard Nico call him love, "Wh-What did you call me?"

Nico was suddenly very nervous again, "Love, I called you love. I'm sorry about how I've acted these last few days…I thought you hated me and I…I _really_ like you Percy, I think I could love you to, in time. I just…"

"I don't hate you Nico," Percy interrupted, his heart beat racing, "I could never hate you. I thought…I thought you didn't like me, that I had done something wrong to make you displeased. I know your family values tradition, and _I'm_ not tradition…I"

Nico silenced him with a kiss, a perfect, perfect kiss.

"Will you forgive my obliviousness?"

"Only if you forgive mine," Percy smiled.

"Percy will you do me the honor of being my husband and the mother of my children?" Nico whispered in Percy's ear.

"Of course I will, silly prince," Percy laughed as Nico sealed his lips with another kiss.

Ψ

After their picnic Nico led Percy up to their bedchamber. When he reached their door Nico lifted his sea prince by his hips and Percy instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. While Nico was peppering his siren with kisses he opened and closed the doors and carried his prince to bed. Percy was still nervous, but with Nico taking the initiative his nerves were turning to excitement. Nico slowly undressed Percy and stared at him longingly; he then quickly undressed himself and settled himself on top of Percy. He began to kiss him passionately while his hands roamed the younger prince's body. Percy moaned at his touches.

"Oh!" he gasped loudly as one of Nico's fingers circled his entrance and pressed inside.

Nico chuckled at Percy's reactions, and wasn't that just the sexiest sound Percy had ever heard, "I need you to spread your legs for me love," he murmured while nibbling on his earlobe.

Percy complied and the rest of their night was filled with Nico's chuckles and Percy's surprised gasps and pleasured moans.


	8. Let's Make a Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Chapter VIII

Let's Make a Baby

Ψ

When Percy woke up he was warm and snuggled up under Nico's arm. Percy lifted up the covers and blushed as he gazed at his naked husband and saw all the hickeys on his own torso, hips, and thighs. He smiled giddily as the memories of last night came flooding back to him. His fingers began to trace Nico's glorious abs as he kissed his husband awake.

"Good morning my prince," sighed Percy resting his head on Nico's shoulder.

"G' mornin' Perce," slurred a still sleepy Nico. He rolled them over and began to leave a trail of sloppy wet kisses from Percy's mouth to navel.

"N-Nico…St-st…AH!..ahhp," he moaned, "W-we're g-g…OH! Gonna be late. H-Hades hates tardiness," he panted as Nico's lips and hands traversed his body.

Nico pulled away from him with a frown, "DON'T talk about my father while I'm ravishing you, yes?"

"But—"

The boys were interrupted by Maria, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank bustling in after a hasty knock. They bolted apart and attempted to cover themselves.

"Well it's about time!" laughed Leo, "OUCH!" he cried as Reyna slapped the back of his head.

"How are you feeling Perce?" asked Hazel

"Pregnant yet?" asked Leo before yelping from another strike from Reyna.

"That's not what I meant! I need to know if he needs to see a healer before—"

"What! Did you think I would brutalize him?" huffed Nico annoyed.

"No! But it _was_ his first time so…"

"I'm right here you know," grumbled a blushing Percy, "and I don't think I need a healer."

"That's good because you boys are going to be late if you don't hustle!" said Maria, "Now the both of you go get in the tub, Hazel and Reyna will you start cleaning the room, Frank and Leo pack their things and take them downstairs, I'll fetch them clean clothes and towels."

Percy was bashful about climbing out of bed before the small crowd. He supposed Ambassador Hermes was right when he said it wouldn't be the last time they _saw_ him. He blushed when Leo started to count his hickeys as Nico grabbed his hand and led him to their en suite to bathe. Once they were clean and dressed the boys rushed down to breakfast.

Ψ

"How nice of you to finally join us," greeted Hades, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed Percy's slight limp, "It seems the two of you decided to consummate your marriage at last," he added glaring at Percy, who averted his gaze to his lap, "I do hope this means I will have a grandchild soon…though I remain skeptical of the validity of young Percy's ability."

"I didn't lie sir. Many men in my family have borne children. My Great-Grandfather—"

"Yes, yes, your males can bear children, but I shall remain doubtful until I have proof," interrupted the king.

Percy blushed and turned back to his breakfast.

"So boys," interrupted Bianca, "are you excited to leave for your honeymoon? Mother tells me you're going to the Akherousian Lake Keep. It will be so romantic this time of year, the gardens will be in full bloom and you'll be able to spend all day on the water. Thany and I went to the mountain keep in the west for our honeymoon."

"In the middle of winter, it was freezing! We stayed in bed the whole time," added Thanatos with a smirk, making Bianca blush.

"Yes," said Nico, "I thought Percy would like the Lake District, being from Atlantis and all…"

"It will be nice being around water again," added Percy, "I didn't realize how much I would miss the sea."

Thanks to Princess Bianca and Thanatos the conversation stayed light. Percy was beginning to really like his sister-in-law. It seemed Maria was right; the royals were quite affectionate once they warmed up to you. _Now if I could just win over King Hades…_ he thought to himself.

Ψ

Before the princes departed for the remainder of their honeymoon, Bianca dragged Percy aside into a small parlor near the entrance hall.

"Bianca! What are we doing in here?"

"I-I wanted to give you this," she said presenting Percy with a small plant.

"Um…" Percy recognized the herb and looked at her with confusion.

"They're special herbs to help you get pregnant."

"Oh, thanks. But Bianca, I-I don't need these. Um, because, firstly, well my family's blessing wasn't just that men could get pregnant, but we got endless fertility too, so…it won't take me long to-to get pregnant," Percy's face was on fire as he continued, "and secondly, these herbs are to help _girls_ get pregnant…why are you so eager for me?"

Bianca's face flushed slightly, "Thanatos and I…we want children, badly. But we can't, not until you and Nico have a child, it's against tradition. The heir has to be the first of his siblings to have children…"

"Maybe you should keep them for yourself, I'm sure it won't take long for me to—you know…" Percy gave Bianca a small smile before she embraced him.

"Oh thank you Percy! I-I'm sorry, it's not fair for me to put this kind of pressure on you, I just…I _really_ want to be a mother."

He laughed, "It's all right Bianca. I have to be pregnant within a year for the treaty so…I guess you won't have to wait too much longer. Maybe you could start trying now? We could be pregnant together; our children would be the same age and they could be playmates…"

When Nico came to find his husband he found both Percy and his sister, flushed and talking secretively.

"What's all this then? The two of you aren't gossiping about me are you?" he eyed them both with a suspicious grin.

"I was just saying my goodbyes, brother, and wishing him luck," said Bianca as she left them with a wink.

Nico looked confused for a moment before he walked over to Percy, kissed him, swept him up bridal style, and carried him off to their carriage.

Ψ

Percy insisted Nico show him the entire Lake District. The first week was spent by an overly excited Percy dragging an amused Nico all over the town. Percy was fascinated by the canal town. It was as if the city was floating, even most of the shops were on boats! Percy didn't think Asphodel would have such cities; it reminded him of the many coastal towns of Oceanus. Nico enjoyed giving the tours, he found if he tired Percy out—but not too much—he was less nervous when it came to their bedroom activities. He thought Percy's nerves were adorable, they had been intimate now for nearly a month and Percy was still such a blushing virgin. One past-time that really seemed to relax Percy was boating. The two princes spent nearly every day on the lake and every evening picnicking on the beach.

Percy had pregnancy on his mind as he lay sprawled naked over Nico on their private strip of beach by the lake-side palace. It was their last day at the Akherousian Lake. Percy was enjoying sex with his husband very, very much. He never thought it would be _that_ good, not that he knew what to do, he still felt so inexperienced compared to his husband. Nico seemed to worship his body and when they finished he would kiss Percy's stomach and hold him close. Percy was currently entangled with Nico as he sighed and rolled onto his back. Nico immediately took to stroking his stomach. _I wonder how long it will take me to get pregnant. Dad said it would be easy, but what if I can't?_ He wondered to himself. He hoped it was sooner rather than later for Bianca's sake and he _really_ wanted King Hades to ease up on him. At least Percy didn't have to endure his disapproving stares in the summer residence, thank the gods.

"Whatchya thinkin' 'bout Perce?" asked Nico while pressing a kiss to Percy's temple.

"Babies," he sighed, "I wonder if I'm pregnant yet."

"We'll find out when we get home. Father will no doubt send you straight to the healers to be checked," he chuckled, "But…we should probably go again just to be sure you are," he smirked, rolling them over and kissing Percy fervently.


	9. King Zeus is Angry

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Chapter IX

King Zeus is Angry

Ψ

King Zeus was livid. Ambassador Aphrodite had just given him the news of the treaty between Asphodel and Oceanus, and the resulting marriage. He had planned on wedding both of his daughters to the single princes of Asphodel and Oceanus—using them as spies so he could conquer the two neighboring kingdoms. His shouts could be heard throughout the palace and drew his heir, Prince Apollo, to the throne room.

"Father, Aphrodite, Ares. What's all this? I heard shouts, is something wrong?" inquired the prince.

Zeus was fuming as he turned to his son, "This-this incompetent woman allowed a treaty to be made between Asphodel and Oceanus! She had one mission! All she had to do was get Hades to sign my charter, betroth his brat to one of your sisters, but no! She spent _months _in Asphodel to no avail! Aphrodite didn't even notice when POSEIDON CAME TO THE DAMN PALACE!" he shouted, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT OBSERVE A ROYAL ENVOY?" his face was beet red, gray hair and beard disheveled, the veins popping on his temple and neck.

Aphrodite was cowering behind General Ares; she looked a bit fearful of the mad king.

"That gold should be mine! Poseidon owes me his ships! I will conquer the continent and they shall be mine! IT IS MY RIGHT! I am KING, King Zeus the Best and Greatest! They shall bow to me! THE WORLD SHALL BOW TO ME!" he screamed waving his scepter around madly and throwing his empty goblet.

"Father…" began Prince Apollo cautiously, "Perhaps you have had enough," he said as he made to remove the new wine bottle his father's cupbearer, Ganymede, had brought him, "You don't think straight when you drink. Do you really think a war with Oceanus and Asphodel is wise? We already have booming trades with both—"

"You dare defy me boy?" he interrupted dangerously calm, "You dare say a word against your king? It is my duty, my right to expand my kingdom, I am supreme, it is best you remember that," he sneered, "They will bow to me. They shall pay for defying me. ARES! Prepare my troops!"

Ψ

Prince Apollo was beyond anxious. He had dark circles under his sky blue eyes, his curly blond hair was askew, and his skin held a sickish green tinge. He was currently slumped over a chair in his sitting room with his wife Daphne rubbing his shoulders, his children Rachel and Octavian playing quietly by the hearth. Apollo was recovering at the moment: there had been poison in his breakfast; fortunately he only had a few bites before running off to the healers. Zeus didn't look surprised and that scared Apollo. Did his father want him dead? He supposed Zeus meant it when he said not to defy him. His father Zeus had been growing worse for years now, the people were starting to call him the mad king and the nickname was justified. Just this morning, Zeus had dismissed Dionysus and appointed his golden hunting eagle as his advisor. A bird as an advisor! Not to mention he was having his attendants Ganymede and Iris spy on Apollo and his family, one would serve the king while the other followed the prince. After the confrontation between his father and Aphrodite things had grown steadily worse and the handsome prince was in a constant state of worry for the safety of his sisters and children. He was no longer in his father's good graces and Apollo was worried his and Dionysus' disapproving words had promoted them to enemies of the state. He was torn between his duty to his people and his duty to his family: part of him wanted to stage a coup to remove the tyrant he called father, the other part wanted to gather his family and head for the hills.

"…but it's not safe here anymore."

"We can't just leave; what of the people? They need us, Zeus is a tyrant. The people need someone to protect them from him."

"Your father tried to kill you Apollo! The next time you may not be so lucky!"

Apollo and Daphne conversed in hushed tones so as not to be overheard by their children. Daphne was trying to convince the heir to flee the kingdom but Apollo was reluctant to abandon his people. Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden entrance of Apollo's sisters, Artemis and Athena. Artemis' head was bleeding profusely, her dark hair dripping with blood, and she was leaning heavily on her chambermaids, Thalia and Zoe.

"Auntie Artie!" cried Rachel and Octavian in unison.

"What happened?" demanded Apollo.

"We were riding near the river, she fell onto the rocks," Thalia said, "Someone shot her mount…it was imperial arrow," she added in a low tone.

Apollo and Athena shared a knowing look.

"We can't stay here anymore!" cried Daphne, her hands tugging at her bright red braids.

"Hush now! The children, you'll frighten them," Apollo chided quietly before putting on a calming smile, "Rach, Tavy, why don't you two go and get me a bowl of water and a cloth for Auntie Artemis, hmm?"

"Yes Daddy," the children chimed before running off, worry etched onto their little faces.

Apollo helped lay his twin down on a settee, Thalia and Zoe sat alongside their mistress. Apollo sighed and knelt before her, clutching her hand in his own. He had made his choice. It wasn't safe to remain, yet he wouldn't abandon his people. Apollo would get his family to safety before returning to challenge his father for the crown.

"Athena, we need a plan, a distraction so we can get out."

"Thalia, go to the kitchens and gather some rations. Zoe, we'll need horses, six should do. Daphne, pack blankets and extra garments, the children will need riding clothes. Everyone, be discreet," Athena ordered.

Apollo's face was grim as Athena gave out her orders. The children had returned with the requested items only to be rushed off by their mother, Thalia and Zoe bustled out to perform their tasks as well.

"Apollo, where will we go? I can't continue without a destination," Athena inquired.

"Asphodel. I will seek the support of King Hades and King Poseidon, who are surely both in Elysium for the announcement ball. I hope to reach the safety of Oceanus before Zeus discovers us missing. We should send Dionysus directly to Atlantis to give the Queen's Guard warning; surely Chiron or Prince Triton has been left behind."

"Very well, I'll come to you as soon as I have worked out an appropriate distraction and escape route," she retreated quickly to her study, Athena had some maps she wanted to pore over and time was of the essence. She needed to hurry before any more assassinations could be attempted.

"Polly…," whispered Artemis.

"I'm here Artie, I'm here," he replied as he dressed her wounds.

"Promise me you won't let him get away with this…he's gone mad, first Mom…then he tried to kill you…he won't stop Polly, not 'til he's dead…" she gasped out.

"I promise Artie, I promise."


	10. Family Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the Original Greek Myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Chapter X

Family Reunions

Ψ

Nico had proven himself to be quite the horny prince. He had taken Percy every day during their month-long honeymoon, and even once in the carriage on their journey home. Percy certainly wasn't complaining, he enjoyed sex with Nico very much and even though Nico was much more experienced he was patient and tender with him. Percy just couldn't get enough of Nico but he sometimes wondered if Nico felt the same. Even after his declarations in the garden Percy sometimes thought the only reason Nico took him so often was to get him pregnant, not because he actually cared. After all, they _were_ obligated to have a child—the treaty depended on it. As soon as the couple returned Percy was ushered off to the healers, just as Nico predicted. After a few hours of pokes and prods and uncomfortable questions they made him urinate on some wheat and barley (Percy was beginning to wonder about Asphodel's obsession with grains) and after a week or so they started to grow, a sign of pregnancy. News of Percy's pregnancy spread like wild fire, soon the entire city was buzzing with baby gossip.

Ψ

The Oceanus party had been sighted entering Elysium and was due to arrive at the palace any moment now for the ball tomorrow. Percy was more than anxious to see his family again he missed them dearly, he couldn't wait to talk to his mother about all of his worries and to tell them that he was pregnant. Percy was bouncing on the balls of his feet, with Nico trying to calm him down. The entire royal family, plus Ambassador Hermes and all their attendants, were waiting to greet the group from Oceanus.

"Calm down Perce," laughed Nico, "You're antsier than you were for your own arrival."

"Am not," huffed Percy, "I just can't wait to see my family again! I've missed them!"

"And here I thought _we _were your family," glared the king at Percy who tried to hide behind Nico to avoid the blatant hostility. Frank and Hazel both put a hand on Percy's shoulders for moral support.

"Father!" chided Nico and Bianca.

"That's not what he meant and you know it!" continued Nico.

"Percy would do well to remember that he is a prince of Asphodel, not Oceanus," said Queen Persephone with a small smile, "But you can't blame the boy for being eager to see his parents. It's nice that he is so domestic considering..." she added with a knowing look at Hades who rolled his eyes before backing down.

Percy was beginning to wonder if Hades would ever like him, he thought getting pregnant would definitely do the trick. He was close with Bianca; and Queen Persephone treated him kindly most of the time, if King Hades was in one of his moods she thankfully tried to calm him down.

"Let our little Prince be, he's eager to meet his parents and show off his new husband," laughed Hermes as the Oceanus carriages _finally _drove through the palace gates.

Percy stayed next to Nico and his attendants as King Hades, Queen Persephone, and Ambassador Hermes stepped forward to greet the guests.

"King Hades my old friend! I trust you and yours have been well and how are our boys?" greeted King Poseidon with a face-splitting smile.

"King Poseidon, Queen Sally," said Hades with a curt bow, "We are all well. I hope your travels were pleasant?"

"Indeed they were," he laughed, "I couldn't wait to arrive and see my boy again! I'd like to introduce you to my second son, Prince Tyson, you haven't met him yet. You already know Queen Sally, Ambassador Hestia, and my advisor Chiron."

Prince Tyson gave a quick bow before running over to hug Percy, "Baby brother!" he shouted, "How are you? Is Prince Nico treating you well? I have missed you so much! Atlantis and the Guard just isn't the same without you!"

"Oomph!" Percy gasped out during Tyson's bear hug, "I missed you too, big brother!" he laughed, "I'd like you to meet my husband Prince Nico, my sister-in-law Princess Bianca and her husband Thanatos…"

Prince Tyson released Percy and hugged every last member of the family, plus all the attendants in the entrance hall. He was jovial and boisterous and King Hades did not approve. Thanks to Tyson, the welcoming was much less than formal and traditional, he cringed when Tyson gave him a great big bear hug as well. Hugs did not belong in a formal welcoming!

"Mom, Dad, Ty," Hades raised his eyebrows at Percy's informality, "Where's Triton? Didn't he come too?" inquired Percy with a frown, he had wanted to tell his whole family all at once.

"No son, someone had to stay behind and run the kingdom!" laughed Poseidon, "But I did bring you a surprise!" he added while spinning Percy around to face the carriages.

"Grover! Annabeth!" Percy shrieked out before jumping on his oldest friends, "I've missed you so much! Oh Annie! You're going to LOVE the palace. Nico! Will you help me give them a tour? You know so many amazing facts about the palace."

"Of course Percy," laughed Nico, "We can have a tour after dinner."

Annabeth and Grover laughed and turned Percy towards the carriage again to see one last passenger disembark.

"Will! What are you doing here!" yelped Percy.

"I'm your wedding present," laughed the young blond healer, "King Poseidon thought it fitting for you to have a healer that is trained and knowledgeable in male pregnancies. I hear you're expected to have quite a few children," he smirked as Percy blushed.

"Care to introduce me to your friends Perce?" smiled Nico.

"Oh! These are my best friends Annabeth and Grover and Will," he said while pushing each friend forward, "Grover and Annabeth grew up with me and were my attendants and they traveled with me in the Guard, Will is one of the finest healers in the kingdom, I've spent more than a few hours in his care," laughed Percy, "and his father trains all the healers in Oceanus."

While the young people fell into pleasant conversation, King Poseidon and Queen Sally presented King Hades and Queen Persephone with Percy's dowry: seven chests of pearls, abalone, mother of pearl, and silver and the seven finest stallions in King Poseidon's possession. King Hades was pleased with the dowry; he wasn't expecting such a large show.

"I've also brought along one of my best healers. He is well versed in our family's gift and will be able to offer invaluable support to your midwives," he said while gesturing towards the young healer, "…Perseus seems quite happy. How has Prince Nico taken to him? Do they get along?"

"Nico seems attached to Percy. They get along just fine. The boys have quite a lot in common, they frequently go riding together. I'd even go so far as to say that since they returned from their honeymoon, and discovered Percy was pregnant, they have been inseparable," answered Hades.

"That's wonderful news!" exclaimed Queen Sally, "I'm so thrilled! We're going to be grandparents! Oh, they look good together, don't they?"

"They do. Percy is quite attractive, their child is sure to be lovely." added Queen Persephone, "Sally, why don't you join me in my garden for tea? We can leave the men to talk business and the children to their own devices."

"Oh I would love to! But first I need to steal my Percy. I haven't seen him in months; I need to hold my baby! Oh my baby is having a baby!" she squealed.

"Of course! I can't imagine being away from my children for so long! Go! Spend time with your son, we'll have tea when you're through," she said. Persephone watched Sally leave to fetch her son, and suddenly found herself alone in the entrance hall. She hummed to herself before heading to her garden.

Ψ

Queen Sally sat with Prince Percy very nearly on her lap on a settee in one of the latter's private parlors. Once she had got close enough she latched onto him and refused to let go. Percy told her she was smothering him, but secretly he loved the attention. He had always been a mama's boy and since joining the Guard and moving to Asphodel he hadn't been able to spend hardly enough time with her.

"How is my little sea? Are you feeling well, any morning sickness? Is Prince Nico treating you well? How do you like Elysium?" Sally pestered Percy while stroking his hair.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, jeez mom! So far I feel…different—tired mostly, I haven't been sick. I really like it here, but I miss home so, so much. Nico is…nice."

"Nice, hmm? I think by the way you look at him he's more than nice," she chuckled, "He's very handsome and he seems to dote on you."

"Mom!" he exclaimed while blushing furiously, "I like him a lot okay?" he mumbled.

"I knew it! I told you that the two of you would love each other."

"I-I don't know if I love him…not yet anyway, but I think I like him more than he likes me. When we…never mind…"

"Percy, what is it? You can tell me anything," she asked concerned.

Percy stalled for a few moments before he exhaled a huge puff and continued, "Sometimes I think…when we're…_together_…um, he always says he's excited for the baby…sometimes I think that once I have the baby he'll be done with me, like all he wants is a child…not me," Percy blushed ashamed and looked at his hands.

"Oh Perseus," sighed Sally, she paused trying to come up with the right words, "Why do you think that dear? Nico seems so smitten with you; do you really think he'll ignore you once the baby's born?"

"We-we didn't, um, have _sex_ at first…not until later when we were getting pressure from King Hades…and since we've been back, um…Nico, he-he used to, um, want _you know _like all the time but now that we're home we've only done it a few times and…Nico said he didn't um, _you_ _know_, at first because he thought I didn't like him…but what if he just doesn't like me and only did it because we were obligated to?" Percy blushed, bit his lip, and looked up at his mother from underneath his eyelashes.

Sally laughed, "It sounds like he was trying to be a gentleman: a true gentleman would never force or pressure you into intimacy. Besides, it's normal for things to slow down in the bedroom after a while, that's why it called a honeymoon _phase _dear. Percy, Nico never lets you out of his sight, if he truly didn't care for you he would've let you alone the moment he found out you were pregnant, but he didn't. Does that really sound like the behavior of someone who's going to write you off once you have your baby? He may not love you yet, but he certainly has strong feelings for you," she chuckled.

"When I was pregnant with you I got so paranoid about your father! I over-analyzed every little thing and I got _so_ jealous. Honestly, I don't know how Donny put up with me! I was sure he was being unfaithful or got tired of me…My point is you shouldn't jump to conclusions; especially not now while your hormones are wreaking havoc on you, you should voice your concerns to Nico. He's your husband; you need to be able to speak with him about everything."

"But that's what I'm afraid of Mom. What-What if I tell him these things and I don't get the answer I want?"

"At least you would know Percy. Worry doesn't look well on you, knowing would ease that—even if he doesn't return your feelings."

"You're right Mom," he sighed. Now he just had to muster up the courage to have a conversation with his husband. Percy faced down barbarian lords and pirates with no problem, but sharing his feelings with Nico had him quaking in his boots.

The pair chatted away for another quarter of an hour, mostly about Percy's pregnancy and any symptoms he was feeling, before Sally excused herself to go to tea with Queen Persephone. Percy sighed and stretched himself out over the settee. His irritation over King Hades spilling the news about his pregnancy before he could tell his family and his anxiety regarding his necessary conversation with Nico had made him quite sleepy—his pregnancy probably contributed to that too—so the young prince decided to settle down for a nice long nap before dinner.

Ψ

Prince Percy had the most wonderful nap. He awoke to Prince Nico rubbing his feet, which felt wonderful. He stretched some and gazed at his husband.

"How did you sleep Perce?"

"Good, but I'm still a bit sleepy. Hmm…," he sighed enjoying the foot rub.

"That's too bad, I was sent to fetch you for dinner, our families are expecting us. Oh, and Tyson said he's starving so we have to hurry," he laughed.

Percy sighed annoyed; he was hoping to get a moment to speak with Nico. Instead, he stood up, grabbed his shoes, and followed Nico down to dinner. Hades was pouting all through dinner. Tyson, and to some extant Poseidon and Percy too, had destroyed the formal and reserved atmosphere he so loved during meal times. They were boisterous and jovial; Tyson's laugh could be heard through the whole wing of the palace. Nico, Bianca, Thanatos, and Hermes all joined in the fun, leaving Persephone with the help of Sally to cheer up the grumpy king. Percy had joked privately with his mother that Hades only showed affection to his dog Cerberus and didn't know how to smile. He was planning on changing that before his baby arrived. Percy wanted his children to grow up in a more familial environment much less formal than the one he currently lived in. Nico and Maria seemed to approve of the liveliness Percy brought to the palace, and with the help of his family he hoped to get the entire royal family to loosen up.

Ψ

Percy, Tyson, Nico, and Bianca were plotting ways to make today's ball fun. If Nico and Percy had to greet every last citizen of Elysium they at least wanted to enjoy themselves. Nico and Bianca had bribed the band to play livelier dance numbers instead of the boring ones their father preferred and Tyson, with the help of Percy, prepared for a massive fireworks show as the ball's finale. Later that evening the group met, dressed in their finest, and went together to the ball. Percy and Nico danced with their siblings and parents, greeted every last person who came to honor their marriage, and finally led the crowd to the courtyard for the fireworks show. King Poseidon had King Hades quite loosened up, with the help of some unusually strong liquor, so even the latter was grinning like a fool over the show. Eventually the crowd dispersed and royals found their way to bed. Percy thought about talking to Nico, but decided to snuggle up and sleep instead.

Ψ

The next morning Nico had duties to attend to. Because of his recent marriage and honeymoon Nico had been seriously slacking in his military responsibilities. As a captain, it was his responsibility to see his unit fit for duty and in his absence they had gone soft. The handsome prince had decided to drill his men and women until they dropped. His absence did not give them the right to laze about! Even their horses had gotten fat!

Percy was mildly disappointed by Nico's disappearance, but the procrastinator inside of him didn't let him get too upset. He decided to hunt down his old friends Annabeth, Grover, and Will to spend the day with them. Percy found Grover and Will in the pomegranate orchard, Grover had demolished nearly three dozen of the tart fruits while Will rambled on and on about their amazing health benefits. Annabeth was harder to find. Since Nico had helped Percy give her a tour she would disappear to random parts of the castle to admire the architecture. They eventually found her in Queen Persephone's sun room. Three of the four walls and the ceiling were constructed of crystal clear glass, the floors and back wall of white marble and silver. It was the brightest and most delicate room of the whole palace and boasted a spectacular view of the Tartarus Mountains. Annabeth was amazed that the craftsmen were able to make glass so clear and be able to build with it! She had drawn an entire notebook of sketches for a crystal palace while the boys hunted for her.

"Annie! There you are! We had to search practically the whole palace for you! My feet are killing me! I need some water, I am so tired!" huffed Percy as he plopped onto a sofa across from his best friend.

"Seriously Beth," panted Grover, whose lips and chin had been dyed red from all the pomegranates he ate, "we must have walked for miles looking for you!"

"First of all," she replied with a stern glare, "My name is 'ANNABETH'. Not 'Annie' and not 'Beth'. Secondly, I left a note on my sideboard stating where I would be for the afternoon."

"Percy, you do look a bit green around the gills. Grover, there's a washroom just around the corner. Would you please fetch a damp cloth and a glass of water for our fussy prince?" interrupted Will with a smirk as he put his hand on Percy's forehead.

"I would yell at you for that remark but that would take too much energy," huffed Percy while Grover loudly complained as he set off once again down the long hallway.

When Grover returned the three friends fussed over Percy before settling down for a long overdue gossip session. They talked for hours about Elysium, Atlantis, Percy's pregnancy, and Annabeth's designs. They were having such a good time that they skipped lunch and nearly missed dinner, much to Percy and Grover's chagrin. The four friends shared a group hug before dispersing to their respective suppers.

Ψ

AN: Urinating on grain was an actual, ancient pregnancy test. If the barley grew you were thought to be pregnant with a boy, if the wheat a girl. Except for the gender determining, this was a surprisingly accurate pregnancy test. If something grew: pregnant; if not: better luck next time... :)


	11. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Chapter XI

Consequences

Ψ

Athena had indeed come up with a splendid plan. First she had Dionysus depart, he was already ordered to leave the capital, Olympia, because of his dismissal, so it did not appear suspicious for him to be accompanied by extra horses loaded with saddlebags of rations. Thalia and Zoe took their bows and concealed themselves by the queen's fountains where Zeus took a daily stroll—they fired at him (Apollo was insistent that they not injure the king) to make the king believe rebels were attacking. As the guards hustled to get the king to safety the two chambermaids snuck to the southern gates of the palace where they met Apollo, Daphne, Artemis, Athena, and the children. The group then traveled by foot for a few miles to the designated meeting place. Dionysus gave them the horses and rations and immediately turned tail to Atlantis while the royal family raced to Elysium.

Prince Apollo had been riding hard for five weeks now. He and his family were worn down; the children were so exhausted it was a miracle they could remain mounted on their horse, Artemis was still weak from her fall and had to ride double as well with one of her attendants. The Olympian royals were only a few hours away from Elysium, the capital city of Asphodel. Apollo could already spy lights on the horizon from the great city. Their journey had been difficult—the children and ladies being unaccustomed to such rough conditions—they had received aid from some of the families they met in the rural areas, Apollo refused to camp for longer than eight hours, but their infrequent hosts provided proper beds for the children and ladies and he would forever be in their debt for aiding his family.

Apollo heaved a sigh of relief when they _finally _entered the capital. From the city gates it was a thirty minute ride to the palace. He saw the guards giving the alert to his presence and wondered if they recognized them as royals or as vagabonds. When they reached the palace Apollo helped his sisters, wife, and children dismount. He carried Octavian and Rachel in his arms, Daphne trailing after them. He saw King Hades and some guards coming down the stairs and attempted a bow.

"King Hades!"

The king fixed his black eyes on the rag-tag party, "And whom might you be?" he asked suspiciously.

"My king, I am Prince Apollo of Olympus, may I present my wife Princess Daphne, my sisters the Princesses Artemis and Athena, my children Prince Octavian and Princess Rachel, and our attendants Thalia and Zoe. I humbly request sanctuary in your borders," he politely introduced, setting his children down, giving a proper bow, and removing his hood while presenting his ring with the Olympian royal seal as proof of his identity, "We were forced to flee for our lives. I have sent Dionysus, who remains loyal to me, to Atlantis. I seek a safe haven for my family and support as I challenge my father for the crown."

"Perhaps we should move this conversation to my study…I shall have rooms prepared for the women and children. Follow me."

Hades abruptly turned and marched into the palace. Apollo stood stunned for a moment before ushering his family after the king. Hades called for Reyna and Jason whom he ordered to prepare rooms and tend to the horses, respectively. He sent the women and children with Reyna, requested Thanatos fetch Poseidon, Chiron, Hermes, and Charon, and led Apollo to his study.

Once all parties were present in the study King Hades asked Apollo to explain his situation. Poseidon looked enraged when Apollo told the group of his poisoning and Artemis' fall. They truly were lucky to get out when they did. Hades had to calm down Poseidon before Apollo could continue his tale of woe. The group discussed matters until late in the night. Apollo revealed where Zeus and Ares were sending troops, he informed Poseidon that he sent Dionysus and parchments of Olympus' naval movements directly to Atlantis, and he requested their military aid. He wanted to challenge his father for the throne—the ancient laws provided for a duel, but just in case his father refused Apollo needed an army.

Ψ

Percy woke with a start. He pushed off Nico, who was using his stomach as a pillow, and ran towards their en suite to empty his stomach. Nico, grumbling over his rude awakening, followed his husband to the bathroom. He found Percy knelt over the latrine vomiting violently. Nico grimaced before heading over to him, rubbing his back, sweeping his hair out of his face, murmuring soothing words. He had a hard time with this—sick people really freaked him out. Not that Percy was sick, no, he did this to Percy which gave him an overwhelming sense of guilt as he tried to soothe his husband through the sick. Eventually Percy's retching subsided and he leaned back on Nico's strong chest.

"Thanks," Percy rasped.

"There's no need to thank me…Do you want anything? Water? Crackers?"

"Hmm," he sighed, "maybe just some water and a bath. I feel gross and sweaty and my mouth tastes like yuck," he mumbled.

"Alright," Nico said as he hauled himself and Percy up and off of the floor, "Why don't you get back to bed and I'll go get some water and have Maria run you a bath. Are-Are you sure you don't want to eat anything? Will said food helps with the nausea…"

"Can I just see if I can keep the water down? If I can, I'll have some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled, "I'll have Will come check on you too, and Percy…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for…doing this…having my baby. I know this pregnancy is…difficult on you and I-I'm so grateful that you're willing to suffer through it all…"

"Oh Nico…I—"

Percy's sentiment and potential opening was cut off by the sudden entrance of Maria, Hazel, and Frank. Hazel and Frank had formal robes for the two princes and Maria held everything required for their baths.

"Oh good, you're up boys. Hurry now, we have guests in the palace! King Hades demanded the both of you eat breakfast in the dining room with the rest of the family. Now, in the tub! Both of you hurry it up now. You know how the king hates tardiness. Quick! Quick! Quick! Percy, you don't look so well. Shall I fetch Will?"

"Yes please, I was just about to fetch him for Percy along with a glass of water; he woke up sick again this morning…" Nico explained as he and Percy stripped and climbed into the tub Maria was filling, "Who are our guests?"

"Oh! No one knows. They arrived late last night after dinner and sat in council with the two kings until well into the early hours. Reyna and Jason caught a glimpse of the party, as they were the ones called by King Hades to attend them, but they didn't recognize them. Jason said, if not for the children, he would have thought them bandits," exclaimed an excited Hazel as Maria hurried to fetch the healer for the younger prince, "This has been such an exciting summer! A wedding, a ball, and _so_ many guests to the palace, and we'll have a baby come winter!"

The two princes and Frank laughed at her enthusiasm. Hazel had been born in a small mountainside village and was still unused to the amount of people and excitement in the capital city and palace. The young couple helped the two princes out of the tub and into their robes.

"Percy, we're going to have to let out your robes! They're getting so snug around the middle!" laughed Will as he and Maria entered the room.

Percy groaned and looked down at the just noticeable bulge on his stomach, "I wish I actually looked pregnant! My tummy makes me look like I've had too many desserts! I look like a chub!"

"You're not a chub, you're pregnant! And beautifully so I may add." replied Nico with a kiss to Percy's cheek. Percy blushed and the two princes departed for the dining room.

Ψ

Prince Apollo was seated to the right of King Hades, King Poseidon across from him. Thanks to the abundance of ladies and children the dining room felt like a proper party when princes Nico and Percy walked in. They took their seats, across from Princess Bianca and Thanatos, and greeted their guests.

"Prince Apollo! I haven't seen you since your wedding! It's been what, six years? It's so good to see you and Princess Daphne again," Nico exclaimed, "and you too Princess Artemis, Princess Athena," he added begrudgingly after he noticed them.

Nico was most definitely _not _happy to see Zeus' daughters. They had fixed their silvery grey eyes on him as soon as he entered the dining room, and if looks could kill…Nico seriously hoped they weren't staying long, and he was praying Artemis didn't bring along her hunters. Conversation was quiet during breakfast. The multiple kings, advisors, and ambassadors all looked tense, and the Olympians were still quite worn from their journey; Apollo looked ready to fall asleep right into his oatmeal, and his children weren't much better. Hades requested Nico and Percy be present at a council to be held later in the afternoon. Percy perked up at that mention, so far, he had not been included in any royal business and he was eager to earn his stripes here in Asphodel.

As breakfast began to wind down Percy decided to properly introduce himself to the children after the meal—maybe after they had a nap. The poor dears looked so sleepy. Percy had always been fond of children, but since his pregnancy he had the urge to hug and coddle every child he got near. _Must be my maternal instincts kicking in, _he thought to himself. In addition to his sleepiness and morning sickness Percy was also getting nearly uncontrollable urges to clean and organize the nursery. Percy had ordered one of his parlors connected to their bedchambers be made into the nursery. He had already rearranged it a good thirty times, and the parlor-turned-nursery was only just changed-over last week. Maria and Hazel kept chasing him out with the excuse that he shouldn't be hauling around furniture "in his delicate condition." Their behavior really annoyed him; he was pregnant, not an invalid!

Breakfast ended and to Nico's chagrin, Zoe and Thalia—Artemis' dreaded hunters, came to fetch their mistress. _Great… _He thought miserably to himself, _I'll have to warn Leo about them… _ Percy quirked a brow at the sudden change of demeanor of his husband but quickly brushed it aside when Bianca grabbed his arm.

"Bianca, what is it?" he asked as she led him to her chambers.

"I've got some wonderful news! I'm pregnant too!"

"That's great Bia! I'm so excited; oh our babies will be the same age! How far along are you?"

"I'm excited too. Please don't say anything just yet. Only Thany and the healers know…we were going to announce it at breakfast, but with our new guests and what their presence will mean for us…well, we decided to wait just a few more days, but I just had to tell you! It's thanks to you we even got this chance. Oh I can't wait!" the princess squealed.

"Me either," laughed Percy, "but I hope Apollo's presence won't mean what I think it means…" Percy yawned widely, "Oh my goodness I am so rude. Please pardon me, I—this pregnancy has me so tired all of the time, if you don't mind excusing me I would love a nap right about now."

"Of course," smiled Maria, "Nico mentioned you having quite a hard time with fatigue and morning sickness. Go get some rest."

"More like all-the-time sickness," he whined as he left for his own chambers, "I hope you don't get morning sickness, it's awful!"

Ψ

By the time Percy reached his chambers his urge to clean overwhelmed his urge to sleep. He sighed and made his way to the nursery. It really was quite lovely: all done up in green and yellow, a magnificent crib which currently stood in the center of the room, a rocking chair, chaise, basinet, and the plushest fur rug Percy had ever felt. A beautiful mobile hung in the window and a music box sat on the sill. Percy began to rearrange the many stuffed toys and cloth diapers on one of the dressers when he heard tiny footsteps behind him.

"Why hello! Shouldn't you two be having a nap?"

"Oh no! I'm not sleepy! I wants adventures!" exclaimed four-year-old Rachel, she looked just like her mother with her green eyes that sparkled with excitement and her wavy red hair barely contained by two messy braids, "I made Tavy come with me cuz he was scared to stay alone!"

"I am not scared!" huffed the blond-haired, blue-eyed prince, "I didn't want to get lost! This place is-is gigantic, what if we can't find mommy and daddy again?" Octavian bit his lip and a worried expression marked his features.

"Of course such a brave little prince like you isn't scared," chuckled Percy as he knelt down to their level, "you just want to keep your little sister safe, hmm?"

"Yeah! She runs away all the time! One time she got stuck in a tree and daddy had to come get her down!"

"Oh no! Not a tree!"

"Yes a tree! A really, really, really big one!"

"Well it's a good thing Miss Rachel has such a brave big brother then, so you can always run for help."

"That's right!" agreed Octavian with a firm nod before plopping down on the chaise, dragging Rachel along with him.

Percy chuckled to himself as Rachel began succumbing to sleep next to her brother. He resumed sorting the toys while Octavian stared intently after him.

"Whatchya doin'?" asked the boy.

"Oh, I'm getting ready for my baby. I want everything to be perfect before he or she arrives."

"But…you're a boy and so is Prince Nico. Where are you gonna get a baby?"

"I'm a very special boy, so I have my very own baby in my tummy," explained Percy.

"Can I see?"

"Sure. Come put your hand here," he said while placing Octavian's hand on his slightly bulged belly, "My baby is growing right under your fingers."

"Cool!" he said with awe, "How will you get it out?"

"Oh, well…um, when the baby is big enough the healer will come to take it out."

"Oh, okay," said Octavian, perfectly content with that answer.

Percy sighed relieved that he accepted his innocent explanations.

"Is the baby a boy baby or a girl baby?"

"We won't know until the baby comes out to say hello."

"Then why do you got so many stuffed animals? If the baby's a boy baby he can't play with them," Octavian said sadly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Grandpa Zeus said so. He made me kill all my teddies with his knife cuz he said they were for girls…I loved my teddies; my daddy gave them to me. But Grandpa Zeus said I had to play with swords not girly dolls."

"Oh my dear sweet boy! That's not true! Boys can play with stuffed toys just as much as girls can play with swords and you're far too little to be playing with swords and knives," Percy rushed out while squishing Octavian in a giant hug.

"I am not little! I am five!"

"Of course not dear, but swords are for mommies and daddies," Percy corrected, "Would you like one of the teddies?" he added after a pause.

"But-But what about the baby? Won't it miss its teddy?"

Percy laughed, "Oh no, the baby has more toys than he or she will ever be able to play with. Why don't you pick out a few for you and Rachel?"

"Thanks Prince Percy!"

"You're very welcome Tavy, why don't you call me Uncle Percy, hmm?"

"Yay! I always wanted an uncle!"

Percy smiled at the joy on Octavian's face as he picked out a brand new stuffed teddy and bunny. He picked a stuffed dog and cat for Rachel before hopping up on the chaise with her. Percy sat next to them and placed a now very drowsy Octavian on his lap while getting comfy and settling down to nap with the children.

Ψ

Nico had spent the morning warning Leo of the hunters, drilling his unit, and catching up with Apollo and Daphne. It was nearly time for their meeting and he couldn't find Percy, nor could Daphne find her children. They ended up searching together and decided to check Nico and Percy's chambers and when they did his heart melted. He found Percy, Octavian, and Rachel all snuggled up with about a dozen stuffed toys. Octavian was snoring and Percy had drool running down his chin.

"Oh isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" whispered Daphne.

"Definitely. Shall we wake them?"

"Not the children, they need their rest. We've been on the run for the past five weeks, they're exhausted. I'll grab Tavy and take Percy's place, yeah?"

"Yeah."

The next ten minutes was spent easing Octavian away from Percy while quietly trying to rouse the latter from his sleep. Nico practically had to hold Percy up while Daphne took his place. Once she and the children were situated Nico and Percy went to Hades' study for the council.

Ψ

After hours of deliberation, it had been decided; Asphodel and Oceanus would support Prince Apollo as he challenged King Zeus for the throne. The small group had been debating on the best course of action before finally coming to an agreement. Ancient Olympian law allowed for the heir to challenge the reigning monarch if the advisor deemed the king unfit to rule. Dionysus had already approached Apollo on this topic before his dismissal and Zeus' growing tyranny had gained the heir the support of the people. King Poseidon would depart immediately with his party and return to Atlantis. He had already rallied the Queen's Guard back to the capital and they were, along with the military and navy, awaiting orders from their king. Prince Apollo would stay in Elysium and help King Hades prepare troops. In one month's time, King Hades, accompanied by Prince Apollo, and King Poseidon would both depart for Olympus with a hundred men each. Their hope was to enforce a fair duel for the throne and begin the regime change with as little bloodshed and casualties as possible. If all went well, no laws would be broken, no treaties voided, and no war declared. If it didn't go well…at least they would be prepared.

The meeting adjourned just after lunch and Percy met Will and Ambassador Hestia, and followed his family to the stables to say their farewells. They had been in Asphodel for a month now, but that wasn't long enough for Percy's sake.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to miss you so, so much," cried Percy as he embraced his parents.

"Tyson, take care of the Guard for me and be sure to keep Triton in line. Somebody's got to stand up to him if I'm not around," Tyson was crying nearly as much as Percy as the brothers hugged one last time, the two had always been close and they weren't handling their separation well.

"Annabeth, Grover, I'll miss you so much. You're my best friends, I can't bear you leaving me again!" he said while squeezing the life out of his two oldest friends, "Daddy do they really have to go? Can't they stay?"

"Now Percy, you know the traditions here. They can't stay, but I promise every time I visit I'll bring them along."

"Okay…," sniffled the pregnant prince, "I'm really gonna miss all of you. Please visit soon, and write often."

"Of course Percy," comforted Sally, "You won't be able to keep me away from you and my grandchildren!"

"Yeah Perce, Annabeth and I will write everyday and keep you up to date on _everything _happening in Atlantis," agreed Grover.

"And I will visit every time the Guard comes close to the boarder!" added Tyson with a great big bear hug.

"Think on the positive, Percy. You'll be here with Nico and your baby, and Will gets to stay with you," finished Annabeth.

Percy nodded and hugged his family one last time. Ambassador Hestia promised the king and queen to watch after Percy. Will bowed to his former rulers, hugged Tyson, Annabeth, and Grover, then took Percy's hand and stood next to Hestia as they watched the party board the carriages and begin their journey home.


	12. War Games

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Chapter XII

War Games

Ψ

Prince Triton sat on the throne, seeing to the daily affairs of the kingdom. Four weeks ago brought Dionysus, former advisor to Zeus, King of Olympus, to his city with news of invasion. His Father, and the rest of his party, returned nearly three weeks later and were already making plans to leave again. They would be leaving Chiron to run the kingdom alongside Queen Sally, while Triton would accompany his father to Olympus. Tyson, with help from the Stoll brothers, would oversee the Guard's movements throughout Oceanus. So Triton sat, with Chiron to his right, dealing with kingdom affairs and readying their people for possible war while Poseidon and his general, Hephaestus, planned out their military and naval movements. It was like a great game of chess—all the players were being set, the first move about to be made.

Ψ

Percy was angry. Nico had just told him that he will be riding out with Hades, Apollo, and Charon in three days time, but Percy had to remain in Elysium. It wasn't fair! Percy was a warrior! A true hero, he shouldn't be made to sit out any fight to defend his kingdom. But no, it wasn't safe because he was in "a delicate situation." He was pregnant, not an invalid! The two sat arguing at the table in the formal dining hall, their shouts becoming louder by the minute.

"Calm down Perce," sighed Nico aggravated, "Your hormones are getting the best of you."

"I am allowed to be in any mood I want and it doesn't have anything to do with my hormones!" he shouted, "You allow women to fight in your military, but I can't? Why not?"

"Percy—we allow women, but not if they're pregnant! It's not just about you! What about our baby? If you got hurt, the baby would be at risk too."

"Oh! So now I'm a bad mother! I can't fight, I can't mother, what am I good for?" he cried.

"Perseus…that's not what I meant. Don't put words in my mouth. You're going to be a wonderful mother, I've seen the way you are with Rachel and Octavian, and I'm sure you're a great soldier but you can't fight this fight."

Nico thought he had _finally _gotten through to Percy; he looked less angry at least, until he shot out of his chair—knocking it over in the process—and ran out of the room. He got up and chased his husband; you don't just run away from a disagreement!

"Percy! Percy wait! What are you—oh," Nico stumbled as he chased Percy into one of the numerous latrines in the palace where the latter promptly emptied his stomach. Nico rushed over, by now well used to this routine, and rubbed Percy's back while whispering soothing words to calm his little prince down. After several minutes Percy finished and leaned back onto Nico.

"Why do they call it 'morning sickness'? It should be renamed 'all-the-time sickness,'" Percy mumbled, "I'm sorry—you're right, it's not safe for the baby, but…I just feel so worthless. I-I'm not used to staying safe at home while others go off to war."

"Percy, sitting this out doesn't mean you're worthless…and you'll never be worthless to me. You'll still be defending Asphodel, just not on the front lines. Father's asked for you to help Thanatos run things while we're away. The people need leaders just as much as they need soldiers; they'll be looking to you for guidance and comfort."

Percy pondered his words as he snuggled deeper into Nico's warm chest. Nico really was right, he was behaving irrationally because he didn't get to be the big hero and he didn't know how to deal with that. Percy had always been the one to lead men into battle; it was Triton or Tyson who stayed behind, never Percy. Now he had different responsibilities to his people, but they certainly weren't less important than fighting. They both sat on the floor next to the latrine snuggling and apologizing for hours. Percy thought it was nice, in spite of their location.

Ψ

King Poseidon and Queen Sally sat together on the beach outside their palace holding each other in a tight embrace. The king and his party were to set out for Olympus at dawn and the couple was cherishing their last few moments together. They had a perfect view of the navy yard and all of its commotion, which lent to the somber atmosphere.

"I want you to be safe my dear."

"I will be, I promise. If all goes well I won't even unsheathe my sword."

"…and if it doesn't?"

"Don't think of such things. We are well prepared if things go sour; Triton and Chiron saw to that. The Guard, as always, has a massive store of food and rations for the people, our keeps are strong, and our forces are great."

"Not as great as King Zeus'. He has so many men, so much gold…"

"But he has not support Sally. His people despise him, his general and ambassador alone remain loyal, and if we dispose of the three we shall be cutting the head off the snake. What are three against Hades and myself? Now, let us feast with our boys before we depart, and I expect a proper welcome when we return victorious," he smirked.

Ψ

Percy was fussing about Nico: tidying his uniform, tightening his belt, adjusting his armor, triple checking his sword and scabbard—he must have polished and oiled his husband's black armor at least a dozen times—Percy was fastening on his husband's cloak when Nico grabbed his shoulders and made him stop to look at him.

"Percy, stop. I'm ready, I'll be fine. This isn't my first battle and I'll be with a hundred of my finest men. We're just back-up we won't see any action," he said optimistically, "we'll join your father and brother in ten days and then it will be a lovely twenty-five day ride through the countryside. Peace-of-cake, really; a lovely little vacation."

"How-how can you be so sure? You've heard Apollo's stories…what if things don't go well? What if they are expecting you? What if you get hurt? Zeus is mad and Ares is bloodthirsty, that's a bad combination," Percy rambled.

"Percy," he whispered softly as he kissed his siren's cheekbones, "I promise to come back to you. I'll be fine, you'll be fine. This will go well. I can feel it."

"Okay…," Percy sniffled, "Please be careful, and…hurry home to me."

"I will, nothing can keep me from my family," he smiled as he pulled Percy in for a proper kiss goodbye, one hand stroking his rather bulged stomach.

Ψ

Olympia was in uproar. The capital city of Olympus was reflecting the state of its king. If he had been mad before King Zeus could only be described as completely insane now. As soon as he discovered the flight of his children Zeus had called his general, Ares, to him. According to the latter's spies Dionysus had been spotted in Atlantis, and the heir in Elysium. Zeus was certain they were plotting to destroy him all along. Ares and Aphrodite easily exploited the king's paranoia and began to harvest his distrust. Every time the people rebelled the general claimed they were agents of Apollo. When Aphrodite received news of Oceanus' and Asphodel's troop movements, she convinced the king of invasion. It was easier than when the duo had convinced Zeus to execute Queen Hera for treason; and all because she dared stand up to Zeus' tyranny and called for the dismissal of their sociopathic general. It had been their idea too, to attempt to assassinate the prince and princesses. They wanted the crown to themselves, a military state; but first the royals must die out. What were a few bodies in the long scheme of things?

Zeus was alone in his library with his golden hunting eagle, nursing a bottle of wine. _Let them come,_ he muttered to himself, _traitorous little bastard. How dare he defy me? I am omnipotent; he can't hope to overthrow me. He was cut from my loins, now I shall cut him down. No one will remember his name…stupid boy, just like his mother…and those traitors! Worthless kings, they aren't even that—I am the greatest! All shall bow to my will! _Zeus began shouting while stroking the bird perched on his arm, _I cannot be defeated! I shall rise greater than they in battle. All will fear the name of Zeus. Hades and Poseidon shall be my footstool; their sons shall be my slaves. I will conquer all!_

Ψ

True to her word, Ambassador Hestia kept an eye on Percy. She breakfasted with him every morning, drilled Asphodelan politics and culture into his seaweed brain, and ensured he knew the ins-and-outs of their economy. She was proud of his progress and the way he easily assisted Thanatos with the running of the kingdom. Percy and Thanatos were in the throne room, seated on smaller thrones that had been set before King Hades' seat. Percy had his hands wrapped protectively around his bulged belly while he and Thanatos discussed matters with several Elysium business owners. Food prices had skyrocketed in the past week and Prince Percy was having none of that. There is no room for greed, especially during trying times such as war. The group was arguing heatedly when Ambassador Hestia entered the room.

"What is going on here?" she inquired.

"Several farmers and vendors in the city and surrounding area have quadrupled their price on wheat and other grains, and they have very poor excuses for doing so," replied Thanatos while glaring at the group of men.

"We have had several widows, and spouses of soldiers complain to us that they can no longer afford to feed their families," added Percy with a frown, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, "children are starving because of greed!" he continued.

"My, that just won't do. Have you reached a solution Prince Percy, Thanatos?"

"I hope so; I was just about to call for you. I was wondering Ambassador, if we couldn't increase the amount of crops we allow Oceanus vendors to bring across the borders for sale. Perhaps greater selection and competition shall drive the prices back down," said Percy.

"I concur, that is a wise choice sire," agreed Thanatos.

"Very well, I shall see to it immediately. I will write letters to the trade emissaries in Atlantis as well as notify the Oceanus vendors currently in Elysium," Hestia added enthusiastically.

With that Thanatos ushered the vendors out with their tails between their legs, and Percy smiled at Hestia.

"Thanks Aunt Hestia. Your help has been invaluable."

"Nonsense, the plan was yours I merely will help set things in motion."

"But without your lessons I never would have known of the trade limits, and what not. I wouldn't have been able to think up that solution," he smiled.

"I am honored to have your praise dear; you'll make a fine king someday."

"Well, consort, since I won't technically be the ruler, just the spouse," he beamed under her praise, "if you'll please excuse me, I have my weekly check-up with Will, and I have more matters to attend to."

"Certainly, I have letters to write and people to see as well. I'll see you at dinner Percy," she said before she curtsied and left for her chambers.

Ψ

Percy sat on the edge of his bed; he was just doing up his shirt and trousers, Will intently humming to himself while bustling about his patient.

"Hmm, definitely…yup—definitely two, at least, hmm," muttered Will to himself, "Probably three even—I'll know for sure in the next few weeks." He had just finished Percy's exam and was going over the results mentally.

"Will—what do you mean, 'definitely two'?"

"Hmm, oh, you're definitely having twins, maybe even triplets. I heard multiple heartbeats today which confirmed it for me. Now, considering the size of your stomach—you are only in the beginning of your second trimester and you're already quite large. So you have exceptionally healthy twins, possibly even triplets. I'm personally leaning towards triplets given the amount of movements you said you feel."

Percy gaped at him, "Triplets! I-I can't have that many babies!"

"You can, and it's too late for doubts now Perce," he chuckled, "Besides, your great-grandfather gave birth to quintuplets and he and the babies did just fine. If he could birth five babies at once, you can easily birth two or three. Your ancestors have been giving birth for centuries before you, if those men and women can do it, so can you. You're young and healthy and strong."

"O-okay. Triplets. Wow. I-I need to write to Nico…triplets!" Percy responded. He sat there dazed as Will packed up his things, gave him a cup of herbal tea, and left the chambers. Percy stayed perched on the edge of his bed until his tea was cold muttering to himself about triplets, "I'm gonna need to pick out more names…" he then gulped down the atrocious drink in one swallow and left his suite to continue in his royal duties.

Ψ

Three and a half weeks. That's how long it takes to ride from Atlantis to Olympia. Add to that another ten days to account for the journey between Elysium and Atlantis, and you have yourself a very serious ride. Two hundred men, three princes, two generals, an ambassador, and two kings all rode toward the capital of Olympus. They had reached the plains surrounding the great city just this morning and were preparing to send Hermes, Ambassador of Asphodel, into the palace to seek an audience with King Zeus. Their hope was for Zeus to agree to their terms and yield to his son. They were not expecting a hail-storm of fiery arrows as they began to make camp, nor did they anticipate the cavalry assault that immediately followed. Kings Hades and Poseidon immediately flew to their mounts and led their men into the fray. Prince Nico and Prince Apollo rallied a dozen men to take out the archers, while the rest confronted the cavalry onslaught. The battle didn't last long for King Hades' and King Poseidon's men did not fall to chaos with the onslaught; rather, they were the picture of unity. The men and women were well trained and disciplined, following orders, and protecting their sovereigns.

When Prince Nico and Prince Apollo returned with their hostages the fighting had all but stopped. King Zeus' men were disarmed and bound in a row; one of the archers was released and sent back to the palace on foot. He was told to inform the king that this assault was considered a declaration of war, and that Oceanus and Asphodel no longer recognized him as king, rather, they honored Apollo as the rightful king and would fight to help him claim his throne. The rest of the prisoners were to be transported to the dungeons in Poseidon's palace in Atlantis.

After the small army retreated to the safety beyond the border of Oceanus the kings held council. The first manner the group discussed was how on earth he knew they were coming. Obviously King Zeus was not to be reasoned with; they could safely assume he wouldn't be honoring any ancient laws they could bend to their favor. Prince Apollo was extremely vocal as he, King Hades, King Poseidon, Prince Triton, and Prince Nico discussed their next move. After a few hours they decided to create two lines of defense at the border, Triton would oversee them. Hades, Apollo, and Poseidon would lead the invasion. Apollo and Nico would focus men on the capital, Olympia. Apollo was very insistent that the people not be harmed. The people in the territories they managed to claim would be under their protection, not abuse: no looting, burning, or forcing them to house soldiers. Any and all refugees will be welcomed. Plus, any Olympian soldier to swear his loyalty to Apollo would be pardoned not imprisoned, and those that refused would be treated well not starved in a dungeon.


	13. The Days March On

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid, there's some violence in this chapter,

it's not too bad but if it isn't your cup of tea…

Chapter XIII

The Days March On

Ψ

Prince Percy was exhausted. He was attending to many official matters; one of which was a special fund he created, using a portion of his allowance, to provide for the families of soldiers during times of war. Each family would receive thirty drachmas, a sack of grain, and a bushel of fresh produce and dairy on a monthly basis, in addition to the soldier's wages. Percy had overseen the deliveries himself and had traversed nearly the whole of the capital city by carriage with Hazel and Frank. His new charity proved to be the perfect distraction from worrying about Nico. His husband, if all went well, should have only been gone for two months. It had now been nearly four months, with very infrequent correspondences. Roughly a month after the royals' departure Elysium had received word that they were officially at war. Percy and Thanatos were to send more soldiers and rations to the front lines and open up the keeps and fortresses for the people. Percy was not to leave Elysium or go anywhere without an escort.

Percy had written and sent several personal letters to Nico, three times a week, but had yet to receive a reply. The only letters he received had been from King Hades with official business, or from his mother, Annabeth, and Grover. In his second letter he told Nico about the triplets—Will had told him it was definitely triplets during a later check-up—in his latest letter he asked about names. He was seven months along and was quite worried that Nico would miss the birth. He missed Nico so much it hurt. He would lay awake at night missing the strong arms that would hold him and the loud snores that would keep him up. Percy missed the way Nico would rub his back when he got sick or would tell him how beautiful he looked when he felt fat because his robes had to be let out again. Seeing Bianca and Thanatos together during her pregnancy was like salt in his wounds. She was five months along and Thany was so attentive to her needs. Sometimes Percy wanted to borrow him for snuggles and foot rubs. He felt so alone! How he wished he had asked Nico about his feelings before he left. Then he would know. Was Nico not responding because of indifference or was he hurt? Did he not have compassion on the raw nerves of his pregnant husband or was correspondence not possible because of his location? Should Percy not even attempt to write his husband, would it put him at risk? Percy couldn't bear the uncertainty and it's not like he could ask in a letter! What would he write, "p.s. I love you, do you feel the same?" That thought startled Percy. He loved Nico. Absence must truly make the heart grow fonder, he really did love Nico. With those thoughts trailing around in his mind did the pregnant prince finally succumb to his exhaustion and excuse himself from his duties so he could rest.

Ψ

Nico lay on a lumpy bedroll inside a small tent he shared with Apollo in the center of their military camp. He and Apollo had fought hard and now they were a week's ride from Olympia. King Zeus' resistance had been strong but they had persevered. The two princes had conquered the land due south of the capital city and were slowly but surely gaining territory. They had even claimed two forts and twelve cities. Most of the armed forces defected to Apollo which greatly increased their numbers and aided them in earning the trust of the people. Soon they would reach the palace, defeat Zeus, and this war would be over.

Nico sighed exhausted and nursed his wounds, nothing serious, just some minor cuts, bruises, and sores from wearing his armor for weeks at a time. He missed Percy so much. If Percy saw Nico now he would surely be fussing all over him, calling him a healer, chastising him for not being more careful. He wondered how Percy was feeling during the pregnancy. He should be about seven months along now. Nico missed falling asleep on Percy's stomach. He had never told him, but he used his stomach as a pillow because he wanted to feel the first time the baby moved along with Percy. Nico wanted to be there for every little thing: morning sickness, foot rubs, weird cravings, even his crazy mood swings. It's why he never let Percy out of his sight, but now he was on the opposite side of the continent missing everything. He wished he could write to his precious siren but the front lines had been too volatile and Hermes' trips were between Hades and Poseidon, Triton, and Apollo and Nico—no detours to Elysium to deliver silly love letters. Nico was wondering if Percy had tried to write to him when Apollo burst into their shared tent.

"Good news Neeks! We've got letters from home, whole stacks of 'em. Hermes brought them up from Triton, apparently a messenger from the palace brought a whole wagon of letters for the Asphodelan soldiers from their families; and that includes us! I've just finished delivering the rest of our unit's letters," he said excitedly while flinging a great stack of letters onto Nico's chest before digging into his own.

Nico sat up and immediately tore open the first letter with a grin. When he was half-way through the second he gave a shout, startling Apollo.

"Good gods Nico, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm having triplets! Percy's gonna have three babies! Oh my gods!" he practically squealed.

"Congratulations Nico! This calls for a feast! Tonight we feast on stale biscuits with a side of flat beer and mealy apples!" he laughed. Both princes, and all of their men, were desperate for fresh rations. Their stores were running low and what remained was beginning to rot. The new goods were due any day now according to Hermes and the troops were growing restless.

Both men laughed and resumed reading their letters. Apparently Apollo's children and Percy had become thick as thieves. Rach and Tavy just couldn't get enough of "Uncle Percy." Nico was proud when he learned of the fund Percy had set up for his soldiers' families; he would inform the men and women tonight during dinner. Apollo sighed relieved when he read that Artemis was fully recovered from her fall; Athena had written to him raving about King Hades' massive libraries; Octavian and Rachel wrote about the babies in Percy's belly and the toys he gave them—it gave him so much joy to hear his family was safe and happy. The two princes read until the dinner bell, Nico tucked his letters into his coat's breast pocket before following Apollo out of the tent.

Ψ

Percy had waddled himself to the pantries. His morning sickness had slowly been replaced by strange cravings. His most frequent craving was for sardines and pomegranates. He had just made himself a nice plate of goodies when Octavian and Rachel came tearing into the kitchens.

"Hi Uncle Percy!" they chimed loudly in unison.

"Hi kids, what are you two doing?"

"We want cake! Can we feel your tummy? Did the babies move today?" inquired Octavian who was clutching the teddy Percy had given him.

"Of course you can; they have been dancing around all day in my tummy," Percy smiled while the children patted his round stomach.

"I think the babies want some cake too," said Octavian.

"Oh yes! Cake is good for babies!" giggled Rachel, which caused Percy to laugh and cut three generous slices of gooey chocolaty goodness, "Uncle Percy can you read us stories in the libear-li-libra-library when we're all done?"

"Ooh! Stories about heroes and princesses and monsters!" shouted Octavian.

"Of course I will, but after we read stories it will be nap time," Percy said with a stern look, "Mommy said you two weren't taking your naps like good little children. Naps are _very_ important things; even _I_ take naps every day."

"You do?" asked the two mini-royals in sync.

"Every day," Percy affirmed.

"Okay…," the children mumbled slightly deflated.

Ψ

Princes Triton and Tyson sat in the former's tent sharing a quick meal while updating each other about their war efforts. Triton had been maintaining the two lines of defense that ran along the River Okeanos, the border between Oceanus and Olympus. Tyson had dispatched the Queen's Guard throughout Oceanus, focusing on cities, towns, and farm country close to the border. Both brothers had managed to stop several dozen raiding parties from penetrating Oceanus and making headway to Asphodel. All captured soldiers who refused allegiance to Apollo were transported to the dungeons of Atlantis and Elysium, one such group consisting of thirty men was with Triton waiting to be transported by Tyson and the Guard. After the brothers concluded their business they continued to laugh and eat, pretending just for a moment that they weren't at war but rather at home enjoying each other's company.

Ψ

King Poseidon and King Hades rode next to each other in relative silence. The two had been leading the invasion of Olympus and were slowly gaining ground. They hoped to meet Nico and Apollo in Olympia in two weeks time. The kings would miss the initial siege, but would provide invaluable back-up. Both were weary, but did not show it. They wore strong fronts; never did they show weakness or fear. Neither man had spent that much time traveling or in a saddle since they were green, over eager youths. Poseidon was nursing bruised ribs; Hades had a terrible cut that ran from his right eye down to his collar bone. The two kings were riding throughout their camps checking on their troops, neither man allowing himself to rest before they saw to it that their soldiers were well taken care of. Both were determined to see this conflict end, hopefully by the end of the month, if not sooner.

Ψ

Queen Sally stood in a large courtyard of Atlantis overlooking the navy yard and the sea beyond. Annabeth and Grover stood to her left, Chiron her right. The four were passing out rations to the many refugees that had fled from the violent countryside of Oceanus. Annabeth and Grover had helped fill the lack of benevolence caused by Percy's departure from his native land; they didn't call him the peoples' prince for nothing, he had such a heart for his people and those less fortunate than him. Oceanus had been at war for nearly five months, and though the people suffered, things had not been as difficult as feared. The Guard had indeed kept ample stores, enough even to aid not just their own citizens but Asphodel as well, and most of the violence had been limited to the territories surrounding the boarder. Fortunately, Atlantis had received word quickly after the first attack, deployed their ships, and captured Olympus' entire navy so they did not need to fear any attacks on that front. Most of the sailors swore allegiance to Apollo and were allowed to stay aboard their vessels but there were several dozen who refused and were subsequently taken to the dungeons. But the prisoners were treated kindly, just as Apollo requested. Annabeth and Grover visited the prisoners daily, bringing them food, blankets, and fresh clothes—they even brought them cake during the winter solstice celebrations.

Ψ

Nico and Apollo crouched behind some dense shrubberies outside of the city walls of Olympia. They had reached the outskirts of the capital city at dusk and waited until night had fully fallen before the duo had snuck off to scout out the city and palace. The princes were taking notes on the increased number of guards and their movements, which gates were open and which were barred, and the number of perches surrounding the palace where they could plant their own archers. The young men conversed in hushed tones before heading back to their men. They would begin their assault at dawn.

Nico and Apollo would fight side by side as they had done throughout the whole campaign. Their soldiers had been divided in small units to surround the capital; half to secure the city, half to storm the palace. Nico and Apollo's hope was for Zeus to come out and face them for penetrating the castle would be near impossible, even with Apollo's knowledge of its walls. All were assembled and waiting for Apollo's signal at dawn. As the sun's golden rays fell upon the face of the heir of Olympus he raised his bow and shot a flaming arrow beginning the onslaught.

Ψ

King Zeus sat on his grand bed surrounded by tangled up bed sheets and dozens of empty wine bottles. He was swearing drunkenly to himself as he tried and failed to strap his armor on over his wrinkled robes. His attendants sat on the floor, Iris helping Ganymede nurse his broken nose and wrist. The drunken king had assaulted the handsome boy when he tried to aid his master with his breastplate and greaves. Tears were welling up in the youth's eyes as he looked up at his king. Ganymede had secretly adored Zeus for years and was ever so eager when his lord changed their relationship to one of a more intimate nature. Watching his love go mad—become a raging drunk firmly set on the path that would lead to his death—it was too much for the boy. Ganymede could not stand to watch his king's demise. He clenched his jaw hard to prevent any sobs from escaping and fled his lover's chambers as shouts of war began to rise around the city.

Ψ

King Poseidon and King Hades were delayed. They were so close to Olympia when they were ambushed by one of King Zeus' cavalry patrols. Their battle waged on all through the night and well into the next day. By the time the enemy soldiers were subdued the backup party were behind schedule by three days, and they still had to tend the wounded and deal with the dead. Poseidon and Hades wore grim faces as they began to build a massive funeral pyre with their men, both praying for god speed and the safety of Apollo and Nico.

Ψ

Apollo's arrow landed with a resounding thwack in the forehead of the massive statue of Zeus that sat just inside the palace gates. As the statue burned Apollo's ragtag army gave a great shout and charged into battle. General Ares watched his men meet Apollo's from a safe balcony far above any archer's reach. It was a terrible clash that filled the capital and surrounded the palace. He smirked to himself; his burning yellow eyes alight with malice. Ares' plan was going marvelously. He would wait, wait for that brat Apollo to reach the palace, then he would usher that fool of a king out to battle, and when the two were exposed in battle he and his lieutenants would strike them down. After that, he needed only to bribe a desperate soul in Elysium to assassinate Octavian, and the rest of the Olympian royals, to make Olympus his own. Ares saw the banners of Asphodel, Oceanus, and Apollo approaching slowly behind two very recognizable princes. His smirk grew to a wild grin as he entered the palace to find his king.

Ψ

King Zeus the Great was swaying on his horse. He cursed at the stable boys for not fastening his girth properly. When one of them muttered about the problem not being the girth, but rather his drink, the crazed king struck him down with his sword causing the remaining boys to scatter like chaff in the wind. Zeus tightened his reins and spurred his steed out of the stables and into the fray. Ares, and his sons Phobos and Deimos, rode alongside him. All four were grinning like mad men as they raced to reach the two princes.

Apollo and Nico stood back-to-back, swords and shields raised as they were surrounded by Olympian soldiers. Leo and Reyna took their fighting stances alongside them. The entire city was filled with the metallic clangs of weapons on armor and the fierce cries of warriors mingled with the shrieks of the injured. The four friends burst into the fray, swords slashing and spears jabbing at weaknesses in their opponents' armor.

Zeus, Ares, Phobos, and Deimos were thundering off to battle. As the foursome approached the princes Ares readied his sword to strike Zeus while his sons focused on the two princes. Before he could attack, Zeus spurred his mount faster in his drunken rage, lost his balance, and toppled to the ground. He hit the rocky earth with a sickening thud before Ares and his sons trampled him with their mounts.

Nico and Apollo were in the thick of the battle. Soldiers were flocking to them, with the intent to either to harm or to aid. Nico suddenly found himself flat on his back having been knocked down by Deimos' spear. Apollo jumped over him and parried away a fatal blow with his sword as Phobos dismounted to join the fight. Leo and Reyna began circling the princes, protecting them from stray blows and warding off others from joining the fight. When Ares stalked up to the group, Apollo broke away to challenge him.

"Your father is dead boy," Ares taunted, "and you'll soon be joining him."

Apollo's eyes widened in shock as he took in his father's crumpled corpse lying in the streets behind Ares, "Then bow, yield to your king," he said firmly while landing a blow to Ares' shoulder.

"Ha!" he bellowed, "I will be king now. Zeus removed your name from the records brat; there is no mention of you ever having been born. There is no heir, I am king," he sneered as he pierced his sword through Apollo's thigh, "and once you fall, I'll be sending off one of my boys to finish off your little family."

Apollo was losing blood rapidly and was barely able to block Ares' next blow. Ares had once been his trainer. The man had taught him how to use his bow, sword, spear, lance, and shield. Ares had always been the best during war games and swordsmanship competitions, not even age seemed to slow the general down. But Ares' last jeer was enough for Apollo. He summoned up the remainder of his strength and thrust his sword through the general's side before collapsing on the ground. Ares nearly screamed at his wound before he staggered back to his horse, inspecting the damage.

Nico and Leo shouted as they saw Apollo fall. The pair was battling Phobos as Reyna drove her spear through Deimos' heart. Reyna ran over to take Nico's place as he tore off to Apollo's aid. By the time he reached the young king Ares had retreated to safety within palace walls. Nico hefted Apollo over his shoulder after binding the wound on his thigh and began running back to the healers' tent in their camp. Leo and Reyna, having mortally wounded Phobos, joined Nico and guarded the princes on their return to camp.

Ψ

Ares sat on the kings' throne chewing medicinal herbs between swigs of liquor while three healers attended to his side. Aphrodite stood beside him, pale and shaking. She was panicky; if Ares died—if any of the Olympian royals survive—she would be guilty of treason. Ares told of Zeus' demise, and assured that Apollo was slain as well, but she was still nervous. Aphrodite's love was bleeding profusely on a stolen throne while Zeus' love lay wailing in the arms of Iris. When Ares first boasted of the king's death Ganymede had screamed bloody murder, calling down curses on the killers of his master. Aphrodite was willing the thunder in the distance to be a coincidence rather than a sign of the gods as she watched Ares swat away the healers and put on a fresh set of armor.

Ψ

Apollo groaned loudly as the healers tended to his wounds. A young boy named Michael Yew was covering his leg wound with a green paste that burned like hell. Nico sat at Apollo's side, the latter having his arm in a vice-like grip. After Nico hauled Apollo back to camp, Leo and Reyna continued the assault of Olympia. They had completely taken the city and evacuated the residents when Ares reappeared. He taunted the pair as they came at him, catcalling and fighting fiercely. Reyna returned his insults word-for-word. Ares' shock at learning of Apollo's safety and the demise of his sons caused the false king to pause which gave Reyna the perfect opportunity to drive her broken spear shaft into his already injured side. The general gasped and spat up blood as he fell forward and breathed his last.

Ψ

AN: Violence is really hard to write. I have so much more appreciation for those who can do it well. I don't love how this chapter turned out. Review and let me know what you think, constructive criticism is most welcome. :)


	14. Regime Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Chapter XIV

Regime Changes

Ψ

Kings Poseidon and Hades had pressed on to reach Olympia. After holding a mass funeral for the fallen men, accepting the defected soldiers to their ranks, and sending the traitors to one of their secured cities, the two kings marched to Olympia. Princes Nico and Apollo were overjoyed for their support. After Reyna killed Ares she led Apollo's army and captured the palace. Most of the soldiers in the capital city remained loyal to Ares and were imprisoned. Aphrodite, Iris, and Ganymede were also arrested—though they were locked into spare bedrooms rather than the dungeons—until Apollo was well enough to decide their fate.

The injured prince had requested Nico, Hades, and Poseidon lead patrols to oust any remaining traitors and escort the evacuees safely back to their homes. It took three weeks for the trio to fulfill Apollo's wishes, during which time the three men fought valiantly against the rebels and protected the citizens from harm. Prince Nico even suffered an arrow to his chest; he would have died if not for the stack of Percy's letters that he kept in his breast pocket.

When the three royals had returned to Olympia they found a recovering prince and city. Apollo was walking with the aid of a cane and nearly all of the rubble and damage to the palace and city had been cleaned and repaired. The kings frowned as they took in Apollo's appearance; the young man was still wearing princes' robes.

"Have you not yet ascended to the throne Apollo? You surely are well enough now," inquired King Hades.

"No I haven't, not yet anyways. It didn't feel right to claim it while my people were still misplaced. How can I live in comfort while my people were still refugees? Also…I wanted to ask that the three of you be present for my coronation. I would not be here, be alive, today if not for the three of you; I wish for you to bless my ascension and accept the Honor of the Golden Eagle—it's the highest honor I may bestow upon a foreigner," Apollo said with a smile.

"Of course we'll bless your reign! It will be our honor to attend the coronation boy," was Poseidon's warm reply, "and you need not honor us; it was duty that spurred us on to help you. No king should be the terror of his people and those with the ability to lend aid have an obligation to give it."

"Agreed," added Nico, "We helped because we wanted to, not for honors and medals."

"That may be so Nico, but I still wish to show you three, as well as Reyna and Leo, my gratitude. Please allow me to publicly acknowledge your invaluable assistance to Olympus."

"Very well…," agreed Hades, "But let's get on with it shall we? Olympus needs a king; it is not wise to keep the people waiting. They need strong leadership, not uncertainty."

Ψ

Prince Percy was elated and aggravated at the same time. He was elated because he _finally_ received a letter from Nico. It was short and to the point: Nico was well, Zeus was dead, and he hoped to be home soon. Percy was aggravated because his healer, Will, placed him on bed rest a week ago after he had some false contractions and the little sea prince was going stir crazy. He sat in bed surrounded by plush pillows clutching Nico's letter to his heart. Percy was so relieved. It was over and Nico was okay, he would be coming home. Hazel sat on the bed with Percy while Frank was busying himself with clearing away all the important papers Thanatos wanted the pregnant prince to go over.

"And I thought all this record keeping was boring before!" exclaimed Percy, "It's even duller when you won't let me out of bed!"

"Percy, Will said it's very likely for multiple births to be premature; staying in bed can help prevent an early birth—less stress and all," scolded Hazel, "You're the one who panicked at those contractions because Nico wasn't home yet."

Percy huffed annoyed and crossed his arms over his stomach, "I know it's for the best but I'm so bored! Thanatos only lets me oversee the paperwork for the soldier's fund, other than that I'm not allowed to do anything! I think I'm going mad. Do you know how many times I've counted the number of pomegranates embroidered on my bedspread? There are 3,600 of them, by the way. I've counted them _at least_ fifty times," Percy retorted with exasperation as he flopped back down on his pillows.

"I'm sorry we can't spend all of our time amusing you but we've got rations to deliver—thanks to you—and chores to attend to," laughed Frank, "Shall I fetch you some new books from one of the libraries, or a chessboard, perhaps a sketchbook and charcoal?"

"Oh no," groaned Percy, "I am tired of those things! I want to go outside! I want to ride Blackjack or go swimming or walk in the gardens with Persephone!"

"Bed rest Percy," reminded Hazel.

"I'm gonna die of boredom!" he whined, "Oh!" Percy yelped as one of the babies gave a rather hard kick.

"See, even the babies can't stand your whining!" teased Frank as he took his leave.

"Oh shut up Frank!" snapped Percy as he rubbed his huge belly to soothe the restless babies.

"Mm, my back hurts," groaned Percy, "Ha-a-a-z-e-l…," he drawled out his friends name, "can you pretty please with sugar on top draw me a hot bath? I want out of bed and it's good for my back and the babies…," he pleaded while turning wide begging eyes towards the girl on his bed, "Please?"

"Oh all right!" huffed Hazel as she caved, "I don't know how anyone can say no to that face," she muttered while hopping off the bed and heading over to the en suite to draw his bath.

Ψ

Prince Nico felt amazing. Upon his return to Olympia he had a proper bath and slept in a real bed after _months_ of roughing it with his men. Once during his travels he had stooped so low as to wash up in a semi-clean puddle. Clean hot water for bathing and silken sheets for sleeping, oh yes Prince Nico was a happy man. Plus, after the coronation and celebration tonight he could go home. Nico missed Percy so badly and he desperately wanted to get home before the babies were born, they would be coming soon now.

Nico had just had his second bath in twenty-four hours and was replacing his bandages with clean ones. His pale fingers traced the small cut over his heart. If not for Percy and his letters, he would be dead; the iron-tipped arrow had pierced his armor and was only just stopped by Percy's forty-eight multiple page letters. His husband was going to get one hell of a kiss for that. Nico loved his Percy; he had been slowly coming to that conclusion before he was nearly run through by Deimos' spear, and then shot by that accursed arrow. Nothing like two near death experiences to put things in perspective for you. He wanted to go home to Percy, hold him close, and finally tell him that he was loved. Nico couldn't wait.

Ψ

Prince Apollo knelt with a solemn expression in front of the king's throne. A priest was currently charging him with protecting the people and ruling Olympus with honor and justice. As the crown was placed on his head Apollo's mind wandered. He never thought he would become king at such a cost. Apollo always imagined his father abdicating when he reached a ripe old age; retiring and remaining as his advisor perhaps. He wanted his father to coronate him. Never in his wildest dreams did he picture his father's madness or Ares' and Aphrodite's treason. He stood and accepted the royal scepter from the priest as the crowd cheered, "Long live King Apollo!"

Before he ascended to the throne, Apollo silenced the crowd and summoned King Hades, King Poseidon, Prince Nico, Reyna, and Leo to stand before him. He addressed them before the crowd, telling of their honor and bravery, and awarded the five of them with the Honor of the Golden Eagle. He draped a golden eagle suspended on a royal blue ribbon around each of their necks before sitting on his throne and beginning the feast.

Olympus, especially the capital Olympia, was still recovering from the war so the celebrations were not the most extravagant. However, they were the most joyous occasion any of the royals had ever attended. Chants of, "The mad king is dead, long live King Apollo!" filled the night. The entire country was filled with fireworks, songs, and wine. Old and young stayed up all night to dance; even the traitors were pardoned for the evening's festivities.

Ψ

King Hades awoke with a terrible hangover. He groaned and scrubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed. He hadn't drunk that much since Poseidon had plied him with strong spirits at their sons' announcement ball. He swayed a bit as he made his way to his bathroom for a wash before breakfast. Hades certainly needed a good strong cup of coffee to sort out his morning. He, Nico, and Poseidon would be departing this morning. Hades and Nico would go straight to Elysium; Poseidon would collect Triton before returning to Atlantis. Their armies had been divided and would return along with their kings. Everyone was eager to go home. Needless to say, Hades had never seen a military camp packed up more quickly in his entire life. Even his son Nico had his pack ready before bed and his son _hated_ packing. King Hades slowly made his way to the dining hall where he found his son and King Apollo having a merry conversation while King Poseidon tried desperately to shush them. It would seem he wasn't the only one with a hangover.

Ψ

After his bath Prince Percy begrudgingly returned to his bed. He huffed annoyed as he eyed the fresh stack of books on his nightstand—placed there by Frank, no doubt. Since he had nothing better to do Percy grabbed the first book on the pile, _The Lightening Thief_, at least this one sounded interesting. It was about a hero, accused of a great wrong, who then set out on a quest to clear his name. Percy was about half-way through his book, the hero was conversing with a pink-colored poodle, when two giggling children came skipping into his room.

"Uncle Percy! Uncle Percy! Uncle Percy!" chimed Octavian and Rachel.

"What? What? What?"

"Mommy said that Daddy is king now and we can go home!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Octavian.

"I miss Daddy! And Mr. D too!" added Rachel.

"Oh, who misses Mr. D? He's just a big old grump! I wanna go home and see Daddy and all my friends," retorted Octavian.

"Mr. D?" questioned Percy.

"That's what Rach calls Dionysus cuz she can't say his name right," informed Octavian.

"Mr. D is too nice! He plays tea party with me…but he never shares his special juice," the little princess finished with a frown.

"…and calls you Rita or Riley or Rebekah…" muttered Octavian, "He never gets our names right; he calls me Octagon, October, and Octopus!"

Percy chuckled to himself, "Well he is getting rather old, and it must be very hard to remember names when you're as old as he is…"

Octavian looked skeptical, but Rachel seemed to accept Percy's reasoning. The trio continued to snuggle and chat for a few hours until Princess Daphne came to fetch her children. Percy could hardly believe the war was indeed over. He was getting his Nico back, but also losing his new friends. He of course had been doting upon Octavian and Rachel, and had become rather good friends with Daphne; though Princesses Athena and Artemis kept to themselves. They had been living in Elysium for nearly six months now and he had hardly had any contact with them or their chambermaids Thalia and Zoe. He and Hazel liked to joke that they were phantom guests: the friends would frequently hear girlish giggles and the swishing of elaborate gowns throughout the many palace corridors, but when they looked for the source the ladies were nowhere to be found. Once Frank accidentally stumbled upon the girls swimming in the garden and they nearly killed him—Artemis shot him in the ass before Zoe and Thalia chased him back to the palace. The rare exception was Athena. The matronly princess liked to poke and prod his pregnant belly; she treated poor Percy like an experiment when she decided to grace him with her presence. Percy shuddered as he thought about his four least favorite women. He was glad that the family would be departing before Nico, Leo, and Reyna would be returning. He didn't need that kind of drama in his life right now.

Percy had asked Thanatos to arrange for a fine carriage and a dozen guards to escort the Olympians back home. After Princess Daphne had fetched her children Princess Artemis and her "hunters" Zoe and Thalia came to thank him for his hospitality and wish him well. They were followed by Princess Athena, who took the liberty to knead Percy's pregnant stomach while giving her goodbyes, all the while asking him very scientific questions about his ability and any symptoms he was experiencing. Percy had to keep chanting, "Don't slap her hands away, don't hit a lady, be polite," to himself so he wouldn't throttle the presumptuous princess.

Ψ

After King Apollo saw the Oceanus and Asphodelan royals off he called for the traitors and prisoners to be brought forward. All citizens of Olympus were given the choice to denounce their actions and loyalty to Zeus, and swear fidelity to King Apollo. The soldiers not yet returned to Olympus were to be treated as prisoners until their arrival when they would be given the same choice. All but one chose to honor Apollo as King of Olympus—former ambassador, Aphrodite. She, along with Iris and Ganymede, were the first to be brought before King Apollo. Iris and Ganymede had begged forgiveness for their actions. Iris claimed she was motivated by fear, Ganymede by loyalty. The beautiful boy could not defy the man he loved. Apollo took pity on the two attendants and decided to dismiss them from their service at the palace rather than imprison them. Aphrodite was a different matter. She knowingly committed treason against the crown, was an accessory to the many assassination attempts, and refused to denounce her actions as wrong. King Apollo sentenced her to death; she would be killed by firing squad that night.


	15. Little Bundles of Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy and mpreg fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

This is a really long chapter (sorry) but it's the second to last so I thought it'd be okay.

Chapter XV

Little Bundles of Joy

Ψ

Prince Percy was very uncomfortable. He had to pee, again. The babies seemed to have settled on his bladder and he had been going to the bathroom roughly three times per hour all morning and it was seriously getting on his nerves. Percy was also annoyed because Hazel, Frank, and Maria scolded him every time he rolled himself out of bed so he could go and relieve himself. "Bed rest," they'd rebuke as he clambered out of bed; did they expect him to wet himself? He groaned as he stretched his arms skyward while taking a few wobbly steps toward his en suite. Percy stopped in his tracks when he felt something wet and sticky between his legs. He looked down and stared in shock at the small puddle of pinkish liquid that soaked his bare feet.

"Gross!" blurted out a horrified Frank. He was helping Percy waddle to the en suite and unfortunately was in the "splash zone" as his water broke.

"Oh my gods your water broke!" shrieked Hazel.

"You need to lie down. Hazel, fetch Will and the midwives. Frank, get something to clean up this mess. Percy, get in bed! I'll help you out of those sopping wet trousers," ordered Maria as she led a frustrated and struggling Percy back towards his bed.

Percy tried in vain to free himself from her grasp, "Not yet, I have to—"

"Perseus Theseus, so help me if you don't get back into bed right this instant—" she barked out as he tried to wriggle himself out of her arms.

"But—"

"No buts get in bed and wait for Will!"

"Let me go! I. Have. To. Pee. Right now!" Percy was practically dancing in Maria's clutch as he whined for his freedom, "These babies are tap dancing on my bladder and unless you want to clean up my urine as well you will let me go to the en suite!"

"Oh. Oh! Of course dear, let's hurry up then," she amended before she helped the grumpy prince waddle to the latrine.

Ψ

Prince Nico had been driving his soldiers hard. He was desperate to return home before the babies were born. Nico was relentless in the pace he kept, and the closer they came to Elysium the more frenzied the prince became. Their journey home from Olympia, which would normally take at least five weeks, was nearly complete after four grueling ones. King Hades rode beside his son wearing an amused expression.

"You know, this pace you've set won't do any good if you drop dead of exhaustion once we pass through the city gates," the king chuckled as he conversed with Nico.

The heir huffed and put on a sour expression, "I am not so weak, and our pace is not brutal—they are well trained; besides they are eager to get home."

"Just the men—not a certain prince with a very pregnant husband waiting for him?" laughed Hades.

"We've been gone for six months; of course I want to get home too!" frowned Nico.

"Sure, sure, you're just homesick not lovesick, then?" he teased, "You know, if we don't make camp for dinner and ride all night we might just reach the palace by daybreak."

"That's an excellent idea! The soldiers are definitely tired of camping by now and we're _so_ close; I'll inform them of the change." Nico shouted as he broke away from his father and rode off to inform his men.

"Nico! Nico, I wasn't serious! Nico!" Hades replied, "Think of the soldiers, the horses! Nico!" he wailed while chasing after his eager son.

Ψ

After Maria _finally_ allowed Percy to pee she stripped him of his soiled trousers and undergarments and tucked him into bed. Will and several midwives rushed into his bedroom not long after and set to work getting everything ready for the birth. Frank had cleaned up the mess Percy's water had made and then informed Thanatos and Bianca that Percy had gone into labor. Bianca immediately rushed to her brother-in-law's chambers and sat in a chair next to the bed, arms wrapped around her own very pregnant stomach.

"Oh, oh, OH!" shouted Percy through his first contraction, "Mm, that-that wasn't as bad-as bad as I thought it would be," he panted.

"That was just the first one Percy, they'll be getting much more painful and frequent as we go," chuckled Will.

"Oh…," replied Percy quietly with wide eyes, "How much more painful?"

"A lot more, but I have some herbs you can chew if the pain gets too bad," he added cheerfully.

Percy whined at that and started rubbing his stomach as he surveyed the room. It seemed nearly every midwife and attendant in the palace was in his room and bent on seeing the royal birth—plus a few members of the local nobility who happened to be in the palace at the time. He was suddenly thankful that Maria let him keep his tunic on and covered him with a blanket. Percy didn't want so many people to see him naked! Back in Atlantis only the mother, father, and healer were allowed in the birthing room. This felt like a circus and Percy was the main act.

Ψ

King Hades was unable to change Prince Nico's mind. They were riding through the night, not stopping to make camp, and the soldiers were grumbling about that decision. Nico had so wonderfully told their unit that _King Hades_ decided to forgo camp and continue on—little brat, he was teasing his son not suggesting a change of plans! Now the weary men and women were sending him mutinous glares while trying to dine on fruit, bread, and cheese whilst on horseback. More than a few suppers were accidentally dropped and trampled on the way creating even more complaining. Prince Nico, however, was quite cheerful. He rode atop Arion with his back straight and a smile on his face. They were roughly twelve hours away from Elysium and the closer they got the harder the prince drove them. Nico was munching away quite happily on a pomegranate while Hades viciously tore apart a loaf of bread and sent glares at his only son.

"I hope you're happy. The soldiers hate us, and I won't be able to sit comfortably for weeks. But we'll reach home a few hours earlier than planned so all this is worth it, yes?" said Hades, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Yes!" smirked Nico, "This has been good exercise. You wouldn't want to get soft would you?" he laughed, "And any man or woman worth their salt wouldn't dare complain, whine, or gripe about a rough ride!" he shouted back towards the troops who loudly, though begrudgingly, agreed with their prince.

Ψ

"AGH! OH, OH, OH, AH!" shouted Percy as another contraction gripped him.

"Good job, you're doing fine. Breathe Percy, breathe," cooed Hazel. She sat on the bed to his left brushing his sweaty hair out of his face and holding his hand.

Percy let out a great puff of air and collapsed back onto his pillows, "I-I'm thirsty, can I have some pomegranate juice?"

"Of course, are you hungry? I can make you a plate," asked Bianca, "maybe some fruit and cheese?"

"N-no thank-you, just some juice," he replied as she stood to fetch him his beverage.

Bianca had been sitting by Percy's bed, reading to him and passing him refreshments as requested. Hazel and Frank were taking turns holding his hand and helping him breathe. Percy had been in labor for hours now. The sun had set and his spectators had called for chairs and a buffet had been set up in one of the adjacent parlors. People were milling about his suite eating, drinking, and chatting amongst themselves. Occasionally, the crowd would applaud a particularly long or loud contraction. The ladies were vying for a turn to dab the sweat from Percy's forehead with their handkerchiefs while the men placed bets on the duration of his labor and the genders of the royal babies. Percy received so many comments about the "miracle of birth" and how exciting it was to see a boy give birth. He was starting to feel like the freak show at the local circus. _Everybody come watch the boy wonder as he struggles through labor! Tickets on sale now! Step right up and see the show!_ He thought to himself while trying to catch his breath after his latest contraction.

Ψ

King Hades was about to swear an oath to never, ever ride a horse again. His back hurt, his ass hurt, he had blisters on his thighs, and thanks to Nico he had to suffer through all of that hungry and tired. But his son's enthusiasm seemed to be rubbing off, and not just on the weary king. It was nearing the eleventh hour and Nico had the men singing a rousing sea chantey Percy taught him to help them keep up their pace. He even got General Charon to crack a smile and join in, and Charon does not sing and he especially does _not_ smile. Hermes' singing was by far the loudest, and the most off key. Leo was riding around with a lyre he managed to build out of bits and scraps—it sounded awful—and played loudly to encourage those who weren't singing. Reyna kept trying to smash his lyre. King Hades stood in his stirrups in an effort to alleviate his pain and smiled when he gazed over his parade of soldiers. One would think they were a rogue theatre troupe rather than returning heroes: all the noise and merriment did not exhibit the well-trained soldiers they were.

Ψ

Percy was sitting up, hands grasping for purchase on his knees, trying to breathe through his worst contraction yet. His face was flushed and his hair and tunic were thoroughly soaked with sweat. Frank sat behind him, supporting him and reminding him to breathe through the pain. Persephone and Bianca were both seated next to the bed; Bianca holding the prince's goblet of juice and Persephone a plate of chilled fruit cut into bite-sized pieces so Percy could have a quick meal between his contractions.

"Oh gods," Percy groaned, "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! I-I need, OH! Ah-AGH! OH! Oh gods; Will, can I-AH! Please, th-those herbs, AGH!" he shrieked out, trembling as his contractions subsided.

"I already had them ready; here, chew this," Will replied as he brought a small bundle of bitter herbs to Percy's lips.

The prince greedily accepted them and began chewing as soon as they touched his lips.

Percy moaned with pleasure as the herbs began to work, "How-how long will this last? I've been having contractions all day, and it's nearly midnight..."

"You have several more hours ahead of you Percy. You still aren't fully dilated and you can't start pushing until you are, and you have three babies to deliver. If you don't improve I have a special tea I can give you to hurry it along, but I don't think we're at that point yet," said Will as he examined Percy.

"Hours! I just want them out! I can't take much more of this!" Percy cried, "I'm so tired."

"You're doing great Perce," said Frank while rubbing soothing circles on Percy's stomach.

"Besides, this is nothing. I was in labor with Nico for two days! The boy was breached and the healer had to turn him…I was so exhausted a midwife had to push down on my stomach, I couldn't push him out by myself." Persephone reminisced, "We almost lost him."

"Two days! Oh gods, Will, I can't do this for two days!" whined Percy.

"And you won't have to. I have the tea, remember? I brought it with me from Oceanus, just in case. You're doing great, and you'll keep doing great as long as I'm here." assured Will.

Percy responded with a keen whine as a random courtier approached him to wipe his brow of sweat.

Ψ

Nico was tired and sore and his boots were muddy but he didn't care. There were still quite a few hours until daybreak and Elysium when King Hades had ordered everyone to dismount and walk to allow the horses a rest. Nico had grumbled about the slower pace when they were so close to home, but in the end he agreed because the horses really did need a rest. As he led Arion, Nico tried to stomp off some of the caked mud that weighed his boots down. They had been walking along dirt roads, which thanks to the snow and sleet, had turned to thick mud, but now that they were close to Elysium the roads were now paved of stone. His mood picked up dramatically when he realized that they had reached the stone highways. That meant they were nearly home—Nico could see his Percy.

Ψ

King Poseidon and Prince Triton had been home for nearly a week by the time Prince Tyson arrived. Queen Sally was ecstatic. During the war she, for the first time, had been separated from her entire family and struggled with loneliness alongside her worry. The moment her husband and oldest step-son had walked through the palace gates she flung herself at them, nearly strangling them with the force of her embraces. It took several hours just for her to stop touching Poseidon. She would be clutching his arm, running her hand through his hair and over his beard, hugging him, sitting in his lap, holding his hand—physical contact proved to be Sally's way of ensuring Poseidon was really, truly there with her. Prince Triton, much to his chagrin, was not spared this treatment. If Sally wasn't embracing him, kissing his forehead, or holding his hand, she at least ensured her oldest boy was within five feet of her at all times. He was finally able to free himself with the excuse of seeing his own wife, not his father's. His parents chuckled, and teased him about young love, before setting off for their own chambers.

Later, when Prince Tyson came home after one last patrol with the Queen's Guard, Poseidon and Sally both tackled their son with a giant hug. After he was allowed to wash and rest Sally managed to throw an amazing home coming, victory ball for her three boys. The party lasted for days and would eventually become one of legend. Prince Triton got so drunk he swore he was a merman and King Poseidon claimed to be able to speak with horses; he spent an hour "conversing" with his horse, Pegasus, while wading in a fountain.

After the party, while the family was nursing hangovers and the servants were clearing away all traces of the celebration, Sally read her boys all the letters she had received from Percy. Triton rolled his eyes whenever Percy mentioned Nico or his pregnancy. Tyson and Poseidon, however, couldn't contain themselves when Sally read aloud the bit about him expecting triplets. Poseidon immediately jumped up and called for a toast—even the attendants were allowed to partake. Sally kept speculating on when Percy would go into labor, and which genders the babies would be. She hoped to be receiving a letter soon.

Ψ

Percy screamed in agony. His current contraction was unbearable. His vision was beginning to swirl black and he thought he was going to faint by the time the pain receded. Will had been forced to give him the special tea an hour ago because he still wasn't dilating properly. The tea worked—Percy was nearly ready to push now—but it also made his contractions so bad that the pain-relieving herbs weren't helping anymore. Will said it was a trade-off. Percy didn't think it was worth it. He'd rather be in labor for days with minor contractions than to have it over quickly with this kind of pain. As his pain ebbed away Percy reclined back on his pillows while Will came to sit between his legs and examine him.

"That tea is working great Perce!" he exclaimed as he lifted up the blanket covering the prince and probed his entrance, "You're fully dilated now and can push on the next contraction. We'll be welcoming the first baby in no time!"

"How can you be so, so…perky," replied Percy, grasping for words, "We've been up all night and I'm tired, and why aren't you tired too? Shouldn't they be tired? Why do they even have to be here? Why can't it just be me and you?" he whined while gesturing to his audience.

"Well, I'd say being in labor has something to do with your exhaustion; and I've been drinking coffee like it's my life source," smirked Will, "But as to why they're here…"

"It's a tradition," explained Queen Persephone, "There once was a king, an evil king, who was afraid he would be overthrown by his children so he killed them as soon as they were born. Some say he ate them—"

"What the hell—"

"Perseus let me finish. Anyways, he would eat his children until his wife, the queen, managed to hide away and safely birth her child, a boy. She hid him with servants and he grew up and killed his father. He was the first good king, and they all lived happily ever after.

"You have an 'audience' as you like to call it because it became tradition for the royal court to keep watch and protect a birthing queen, or prince, in your case."

"That is the weirdest story I have _ever_ heard. But do they have to be in my bedroom? Can't they just—OH! OH! OH!" he shouted out as his next contraction gripped him with fury.

"This is it Percy! Breathe now, you can do it!" chanted Frank as he got up from his quick meal and ran to resume his position next to Percy.

"You're doing great," chimed Will, "Now, let's spread your legs—more, more, a bit more Perce. Good job. Frank, Hazel, can you help him hold his legs? Great, now push Percy, PUSH!"

Percy shrieked as the pain overtook him and he began to push, the voices of his friends, family, and onlookers becoming a distant drone.

Ψ

The soldiers had begun to cheer and sing loudly as they marched and rode through the city gates of Elysium. They were finally home! The ruckus woke up the slumbering city that joined in the merriment, creating an impromptu parade. Normally, Nico loved parades and parties and festivals, but _not_ when he was in a rush to get home. His anticipation was killing him as he tried to spur Arion on through the dense crowds. More than several ladies waylaid him, draping scarves, handkerchiefs, and flowers 'round his neck and across his saddle—his father and General Charon received the same treatment—and nearly every little boy he passed _begged_ to wash his boots or groom his horse. Nico would have walked the rest of the way had he not feared being crushed by the overwhelming crowd. The host was so great he no longer felt the chill of the late winter, only the heat of hundreds of bodies pressed together in a tight space.

Nico, Hades, Hermes, Charon, Reyna, and Leo all gradually made their way toward the palace. As soon as the party crossed through the gates Nico jumped off Arion and began stripping him of his tack. As soon as the prince had all removed he slapped Arion on the flank—trusting his stallion to find his own way to the stables—and ran inside the palace, Hades eagerly trailing behind him. As father and son rapidly climbed the stairs that led toward the family chambers they heard an echoing scream tear through the palace. They shared a look and ran towards the sound.

Ψ

"AGHHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed out while giving a final push.

"A boy!" Will cried out as he delivered the new prince, hurriedly cutting the umbilical cord and handing the infant to Maria to be cleaned and dressed, "Good job Percy, he's perfect, such a beautiful boy."

"C-ca-can I-I hold him?" he panted.

"Not just yet, we've got two more babies to deliver. Just breathe, that's it, breathe, nice and deep. Your next contraction should be here any minute," Will soothingly coached the exhausted prince.

Percy collapsed back onto Frank and Hazel, breathing heavily, waiting for his next contraction. He could hear his son crying out somewhere to his left, but he didn't have the energy to sit up and look. Many of the men in the room were grumbling and exchanging drachmas—it would seem most had money on the first born being a girl—while the women were already claiming the babe to be a heartbreaker.

Ψ

Nico and Hades were sprinting down the hallway where the sounds of screaming—now identifiable as Percy—could be heard. As the pair reached the passage that led to Nico's chambers they could also hear…crying? Yes, definitely a baby crying, but that would mean Percy was in labor! Nico's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he picked up his pace. Percy was in labor, his baby was born! Nico desperately hoped he didn't miss all three births; it would be tragic for him to go to such great lengths to only just miss them. As Nico reached the doors that led to his suite he could hear the excited chatter of the courtiers mingle with the baby's, or babies', cries and Percy's shouts. He nearly kicked the door open in his haste to reach Percy's bedside.

"Percy!" he shouted, startling everyone in the suite—and causing even more men to exchange drachmas.

"AGHHH! Ni-Nico? Wh-what are you—AGHHHHHHH!" was Percy's attempted reply.

Nico ran over to him and attempted to climb into bed but was halted by an irate Will and Maria, "NO YOU DON'T," shouted the former, "You are filthy and I will not have your filth causing Percy or the babies an infection! OUT! And don't come back 'til you're bathed and clean," he bravely ordered the stunned heir.

"Let's go Nico," said Hades after receiving stern glares from Maria and Persephone, "We'll get cleaned up in a jiff and come right back, we _are_ fairly grimy."

Nico huffed annoyed before darting out of his chambers to find a bath; a stunned silent Percy watched the whole exchange before shouting out with another push and contraction.

Ψ

The second baby had crowned, and its shoulders were nearly out as well, when Nico and Hades re-entered, bathed and in fresh robes. Nico immediately pounced upon the bed and took Frank and Hazel's place, nearly shoving Frank to the ground in his haste. Hades rushed to Persephone's chair, picking her up and placing her on his lap. Percy immediately relaxed in Nico's embrace—he had missed it more than he cared to admit—and continued to push their second child into the world. After what seemed a great while to Percy, and nothing but a blink to Nico, did the second mini-royal come to greet the room.

"Girl! A girl! Oh, she's lovely," cooed Will as he passed her off to Hazel, "Nico, you're just in the nick of time! The firstborn was a boy, you've got a nice strapping heir you have. That's it Percy, breathe, now, why don't we see what baby number three will be hmm?"

"O-okay," gasped Percy, "I-I'm r-ready. Nico, w-when did you…I didn't think you'd make it—"

"Shh, Perce, just breathe. I rode all night to reach you on time, I love you and I wouldn't miss this for the world," he interrupted.

"OH! NGH! AH! AGHHH!" he began to shout as yet another contraction seized him, "I—AH! I love you too—AAAHHHHHH!"

Nico beamed at Percy's admission and whispered words of encouragement, Frank reminded him to breathe, and Will helped their third child into the world. Five more minutes of excruciating labor brought the final babe—another girl screaming like it was her job. Percy collapsed exhausted, sweaty, and shaking back onto his husband. He had spent nearly all of his strength and stamina on his youngest daughter and was barely capable of keeping his eyes open, let alone moving.

"W-Will, ca-can I-I, can I h-hold th-them n-now? C-can I-I n-need to…" he stuttered out.

"Of course, Nico help him sit up just a bit…perfect," he encouraged as the new parents moved to a more suitable position, "Here is your son…and oldest daughter, and here is your youngest," he introduced as he passed the babies to their parents.

Percy held his son in his right arm, his middle child in his left, and the youngest was balanced on his chest; Nico held the four of them protectively spooned against his chest.

"Th-they're perfect," Percy whispered as he gazed at his children, "I love you so much Nico. Oh, they're perfect."

"You all are," added Nico in a hushed tone meant only for Percy as he pressed a kiss to his temple, "I love you all so much, Percy. You're perfect, they're perfect. You've given me the most wonderful gift in the world."

Percy was beginning to drowse as Nico took in his family. Their children had his pale olive skin and Percy's bright sea green eyes. All three had black hair, like both of their parents, but only his son shared his curly locks. Over all, Nico thought they looked ethereal, like faeries or nature spirits—beautiful, powerful, little things. He wouldn't be surprised if the little darlings showed signs of controlling an element like water or earth, they were that magical.

"All right now, Percy needs rest and you, Nico, look about ready to drop," said Maria.

"Agreed, Maria why don't you and Hazel take the babies while I get Percy washed up. Prince Nico, perhaps you could dismiss the crowd? Frank, would you get some fresh bedding?" asked Will as he resumed his position between Percy's still wide-spread legs with a cloth and bowl of soapy water.

Will began to clean Percy and help him dress in fresh bed clothes while Maria and Hazel took the now sleeping babies to their nursery. It took Nico nearly a quarter of an hour to send away the guests; King Hades had to step in to convince a few stragglers. By the time his suite was empty Percy was soundly asleep, snoring away in fresh clothes on fresh bedding. Nico couldn't help the grin that tried to split his face as he watched his beautiful husband and caught sight of his little darlings in the background through the open door to their nursery. Percy had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was beyond rumpled, and there was drool running down his chin; their children were all bundled up tightly in blankets and slumbering away in a shared cradle. Nico thought that nothing had ever looked so perfect. He hastily changed into his own bed clothes before kissing each of his children, getting in bed, and finally pulling Percy snug against his chest. As he adjusted the covers to envelop them Percy rolled over in his arms. His bright sea green orbs blinked open and locked onto Nico's obsidian eyes.

"Hi," whispered Percy.

"Hi."

"Did…Did you mean it?" he asked after a pause, "That you love me, really?" he added at Nico's confused expression.

"Oh gods yes, Percy. I. Love. You. So. Much," he whispered punctuating each word with a peck to Percy's pink lips, "More than you'll ever know."

He sighed relieved and bit his lip, "I love you too…I always will."


	16. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the original Greek myths.

Warning: This is a boy/boy fic, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't complain.

Rated M because I'm paranoid

Oh, last chapter. I'm kind of sad. Also, a bit more smut in the first section, but it's not too graphic so…read if you want.

Chapter XVI

Happy Endings

Ψ

It was early, the sun's golden rays had not yet decided to peek through the gap in the curtains, when Nico had decided to pin Percy to their mattress and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Nico had settled between his husband's legs, hitching them up around his waist, and he began to wonder just how far he could get before…

"Damn!" he muttered against Percy's laughing lips as five shrieking children came tearing into their bedroom. Their five-year-old triplets and nephew jumped on them, making the couple groan, while their youngest crawled over to Nico's side.

"Mommy! Daddy! Ew, stop kissing that's gross!" cried their oldest, Nicolas Theseus, Nicky for short, while gagging.

"It's not gross, it's romantic!" cooed their oldest daughter, Maris Sophia.

"Yeah! It means Mommy loves Daddy!" shouted the youngest triplet, Ava Grace.

"Just what do you all want at this ungodly hour of the morning? The sun's not even up yet!" muttered an aggravated Nico, glaring at his four children and only nephew, as he adjusted the children and disentangled himself from Percy.

"Daddy, can we pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please, with sugar on top," rushed out their fourth child, three-year-old Perseus Alexander, Alex for short, before taking a giant breath and continuing, "go with Auntie Bianca and Uncle Thanatos to the Lake District?" he finished up before giving his father the biggest begging puppy dog eyes he could manage. The three-year-old, like his siblings, shared his father's pale complexion and mother's green eyes, but where Nicky was the double of his father, Alex was the image of his mother.

"Mom and Dad said I could bring friends so I won't get bored!" added Nico's very enthusiastic nephew, Thanatos Hades, with a toothless grin. The eager boy, who was two months younger than the triplets, was the perfect combination of his father and grandfather, Thanatos and Hades. Thane's dark skin, hair, and eyes paired with his sharp features and made for a rather stern looking five-year-old, which was a stark contrast to his easygoing personality.

"Hmm, I don't know…" contemplated Nico.

"Oh please Daddy," begged Nicky, "It will only be for three weeks and we'll be so, so, so, good! And we'll be back before the solstice! Please?"

Percy sat up with a frown, "I don't think you are old enough to go anywhere that long without us—"

"Of course you can go," interrupted Nico, "Nicky, you're the oldest. I'm trusting in you to keep Maris, Ava, Alex, and Thane out of trouble. If I get any negative reports _you_ will be the one in trouble, understand?"

"Yes sir!" he saluted.

"Not fair! Why does he _always_ get to be in charge?" whined Maris.

"He's only twelve minutes older!" shouted Ava as the five children jumped off the bed and ran off to gods knows where.

"Just what! Are. You. Thinking? Mm," Percy tried to reprimand Nico who resumed his place on top of him and was interrupting him with kisses, "They are too young! Nico!"

"I am thinking," he muttered against his collarbone, "that we haven't had any time for some _fun_ in weeks and now the children will be away, with my overly doting sister might I add, for three weeks. Three weeks of just us and this bed," Nico got a predatory gleam in his dark eyes as he trailed sloppy kisses down Percy's torso ending on his bulged belly, "and once the twins are born we will have even less alone time. Maria can only help us so much, and now that Reyna is in the military full-time, and Frank and Hazel are expecting their first child…" he continued while removing Percy's undergarments and fingering his entrance, "…they are old enough and I don't want to waist a moment of our private time," Nico summed up as he pressed two fingers inside of his husband, earning him a needy moan.

"I-I…AH! I think I like your way of thinking," he whimpered under his husband's ministrations.

Ψ

King Apollo sat with his wife Daphne watching their children run around in one of the many palace gardens. He wore an amused expression as his gaze followed his now ten-year-old son Octavian try to evade his nine-year-old sister Rachel and Dionysus' four-year-old twins, Castor and Pollux. A fierce game of tag was underway and the younger, and much shorter, children were having quite the hard time wrangling the little prince. How it became a game of three against one, Apollo wasn't sure, but it was definitely fun to watch.

The young king was taking momentary solace in his family. The summer solstice was fast approaching, and with it the annual trade meetings. This year it was Olympus' turn to host the foreign kings and Apollo had been quite busy preparing the capital city, Olympia, for the massive influx of people. Bridges and roads had to be widened and mended, extra rations brought in, and the entire palace needed to be spruced up and all the guest rooms prepared. He and Daphne were excited for the meeting for King Hades always brought along Princes Nico and Percy and the king and queen were eager to see their old friends again. The four met each year on the summer solstice, as well as at Oceanus' annual armistice ball every spring solstice. Apollo and Nico had always been good friends and were more than pleased when their spouses and children took to each other as well. Daphne and Percy were attached at the hip whenever the two were in the same vicinity and the children all accepted each other as siblings. Too bad his sisters never took to them… Thinking of his family and friends made his grin widen as Apollo rose to join his children in their play. Soon the whole family was running about shouting and laughing in the palace gardens.

Ψ

When Nico and Percy finally made their way downstairs for breakfast they found luggage, plates of pastry, and toys strewn about the entrance hall. Quirking a brow, Nico led Percy past the dining room and towards the commotion. King Hades was on a chair bouncing Alex on his knee, the little prince had a puppy under one arm and a fist full of pastry in the other. Bianca and Persephone were trying to convince Maris and Ava that they did not need to bring _all_ of their dresses, while Thane and Nicky were having a mock-fight, jumping around the luggage with their wooden swords.

"See," whispered Nico in Percy's ear, "None of _that_ for three weeks! It'll be like a second honeymoon, gods bless Bia and Thanatos!"

Percy chuckled as he joined the fray. He grabbed a wooden sword and deflected a flying pomegranate tarte, caught by a very grateful Cerberus, jumped over an upturned trunk and waged war against his daughters' over-filled bags. A quarter of an hour later saw his daughters' properly packed, his sons and nephew cleaned up and behaving, and the children finally leaving with Bianca and Thanatos after a great many hugs and kisses and promises to write every single day.

The four remaining royals found their way to the dining room for breakfast, chatting over their plans and proposals for the summer solstice meeting. Trade had been most excellent in the years since the war and things had been quite peaceful as well. Olympus, Oceanus, and Asphodel had banded together after the war as powerful allies and, working together, were able to nearly eliminate the barbarian and pirate raids that plagued their continent. Now, their greatest problems were who was going to host which event, and where ever could they store all the surplus goods.

Ψ

It had been nearly six years since Prince Triton had seen his brother Prince Percy, but that was about to change as both princes would be present at this year's trade meeting. He was nervous. The last time he had spoken with his brother…he had said some very cruel things. Triton huffed annoyed and paced his chambers. He didn't know why he was so upset, it's not like he actually cared for his adorable, no, annoying younger brother. Percy was a brat and he still had Tyson around to fulfill his brotherly affections. He smiled when he thought of his "proper" brother. Tyson was full of joy and innocence, so happy all the time and he loved everyone…even Perseus. Triton had always gone out of his way to bully his youngest brother, and Percy didn't hate him for it. Percy and Tyson were so much alike, but Triton adamantly favored one over the other. Why was that? At first, he really was mad at his father for remarrying; not because Sally was his nursemaid like he frequently alluded to, but because he thought Poseidon forgot about his mother, it was too soon for Triton. He was mad at his father and took his aggression out on Percy. It wasn't Percy's fault, nor was it Sally's—Triton had loved her when she was just his nursemaid, though he refused to show her any affection after the wedding…Triton ran his hands through his hair and growled in agitation before setting out to find his parents. He had some apologies to make, and he _hated_ apologies.

Ψ

Two months later had three royal families and a host of ambassadors from the lands beyond the sea in Olympia. King Apollo and Queen Daphne had been greeting guests and arrivals for days when their favorite envoy drove through the city gates. Octavian and Rachel were bouncing with excitement at _finally_ being able to see their favorite Uncle Percy again. As soon as the carriages from Asphodel came to a halt four children burst out and came tearing towards Octavian and Rachel. Their parents didn't even try to wrangle the six shrieking mini-royals. They hadn't seen each other in months, nothing and no one would be able to curb their enthusiasm.

While the children ran off towards a garden to play the big three royal families gathered together to reminisce and catch up. The Oceanus party had arrived three days prior to the Asphodel party and had been greeting guests alongside King Apollo and Queen Daphne and they were more than thrilled to be reunited with Percy. Percy launched himself into his parents' arms, fighting back tears. It didn't matter how old he got, or how much he loved his new home and family, Percy was a mamma's boy and would always, always miss his mother. As Percy embraced his mother the twins decided to give a rather hard kick startling them both.

"Percy! I've missed you so much! I can't believe you came, you're so far along—all that time in a carriage can't be good for the babies…"

"I'm fine Mom, really. Will said it would be fine; and I'm pregnant, not an invalid," he chastised with a smile.

Looking up Percy saw his brothers, both of them, coming over to greet him. He was nervous about seeing Triton for the first time, but his nerves melted away when his oldest brother wrapped him in a tender hug murmuring apologies in his ear. Percy couldn't help his tears after that and let them flow freely as Tyson joined the hug.

Hades and Poseidon clapped each other's shoulders and promised one another a bottle of their finest wine—Sally and Persephone looking on with amusement, while Apollo had his arm thrown around Nico's shoulders. He surveyed the jovial scene spread out before him: three families, previously enemies, were now the best of friends vacationing with each other and trading children during holidays. It gave King Apollo a great hope for the future. The three greatest nations in the world were amiable, the heirs to the thrones were all the best of friends, and it seemed their children were headed down that path as well. As Percy came over to Nico, Apollo embraced him too and secretly thanked the gods for the marriage that started it all. They were at peace, they were prosperous, and Apollo had a great hope that their good fortune would be spilling over in their future too.

Ψ

The End


End file.
